Fading Shadows
by The Nevermore Raven
Summary: After the death of Maria, the loss of his family, and now the ignorant treatment of Sonic, Amy, Tails, and others, Shadow the Hedgehog finally breaks...
1. Disappointment

**Fading Shadows  
**_By: The Nevermore Raven_  
Chapter I  
_Disappointment_

_**Notice: Hey! wanted everyone to know I submitted this story for Myz's fanfiction of the year contest. I would greatly appreciate if you vote for this story when contest time arrives! The contest opens November 25 and closes on May 1. **_

_A.N. Master Metallix was kind enough to point something out. **This is a WHAT IF? **This is a grimm and bleak parallel universe of Shadow. My penname implies angst after all! This story will not be part of my primary epic. I am aware several characters will be OOC (out of character).__**  
**-What if Shadow had endured the attrocities of Shadow's First Life?  
-What if Shadow had the pure heart and modest personality of my profile?  
-What if the people he knew offered him no attention?  
This is the result..._

* * *

The days of my bitter life are becoming longer and duller as many days pass. Though days go by and the world keeps turning, it keeps turning without me. I feel detached, for I am not of this world. I never have been part of the world. I am wandering through the city where the only people I know reside, for decades passed since I was forgotten and left in a storage room. The sky is bleak, a solid sheet of dark grey clouds that provides an incessant drizzle of rain, and yet it reflects my feelings. Many tall buildings tower into the sky, adding more to my sense of lowliness as my fur dampens from the assault of the sky.

Why, you might ask, am I so depressed? I am so melancholy for I am alone. I have no family that lifts my heart up each day. I have no friends to worry about me and let me know that I make their lives better for them. I have no family, therefore I have no home. Home is where the heart is, after all. My home is nowhere and everywhere; nothing and everything; existent yet impossible; easy to find, yet lost forever in the ravages of time.

I am the miserable and the abandoned. The people I know stopped me in my tracks as I was about to bring the world to an untimely end. We waged battle among the stars far above the highest clouds in the sky. Something about this group stopped me; they were friends with each other, allies. The sidewalk I walk upon is poorly made, having countless cracks and potholes, caused by the endless barrage of sun, rain, ice, and time.

I walked through a large puddle, causing small splashes and ripples to flow along its surface and causing my shoes to become ever more soaked. My soaked fur was cold, causing my skin beneath to become numb as more water dripped from my nose, joining the many other drops that fell to the ground. As I stopped the very disaster I had started not long before, I had hope in my broken heart. They were friends with each other. Maybe then I could become friends with them. If only I knew better.

I developed a fondness for the group of heroes. My fondness and hopes are in vain, and I realized that my hope would not be answered as the heavens above rumbled in the distance. I stared out at the road beside me, watching as the splashes of the puddles became more constant, turning from a light scattering of moisture to a torrential downpour. The heavens echoed its first roar in a second stanza, and my fur was becoming colder and heavier by the minute.

After I had bothered to stop a disaster, a sense of despair has trapped me in a cage of darkness. I am alone, stranded in a desert devoid of life and warmth. I sighed inwardly as a scream rang out from the steady song of the raindrops. The voice sounded familiar. I turned my head towards the sound to see the source of the noise, and I saw a hedgehog girl with pink fur. Amy Rose, I remember you so well. The girl let out a roar of frustration as she put a hood on her raincoat up to protect her hair. "My hair is ruined! I can't go and see Sonic like this!" The girl stomped her foot against the ground and it happened to land in a puddle, sending a splash through the air and getting moisture on her shoes. The rose female growled in anger.

I decided to help her out, for I had the natural urge to do so. I nonchalantly walked over to her as fat raindrops drenched my quills and bothered my crimson eyes. "Would you like some help, Amy?" I asked in my smooth and deep voice, causing the girl to gasp and stare at me with her large green eyes. The pink girl blinked and replied, "Oh, it is you, Shadow. No, I do not need any help, thank you. I must be going."

Amy trudged beyond me and into the distance. I sighed again. Amy ignores me, Sonic ignores me. Knuckles, I have not seen his violet eyes for days. I was feeling numb and burdened by the attacking clouds of grey above. None of the individuals I have seen as potential friends have bonded with me in the manner that I hoped they would.

I lost something that mattered to me years ago, something that mattered to me far more than anything else; my family. In acts of cruel and audacious greed, a trusted institution that is meant to protect the people beneath it destroyed the very people it was supposedly protecting. The government murdered my family in cold blood, for it wanted to control me. It wanted to control the very power that I hate. If I lacked the power that is bestowed upon me, my family could still be alive. My memories once were memories of laughter and love, of fire.

A jagged streak of lightning ripped across the sky and flared in a brilliant blue flash. I retreated from the exposure of the open and approached a nearby building in an attempt to find shelter from the rain. The rain plummeted upon everything around me in thick sheets as if God's angels were pouring thousands of buckets down upon the city in which I wait.

A crash jolted the air, and in its aftermath rumbled the air with such an intensity that I could feel my soaked chest rattle. Heat from my body was whittled away by the tempest winds and barrage of cold needles. Before me was an alley where numerous trashcans and dumpsters produced hollow metallic protests as the rain struck them relentlessly. The way Amy said my name lacked energy and joy. She sounded disappointed.

My matted fur clung to my skin and my quills sagged from the weight of rain they carried as I noticed stairs ascend from the sidewalk and up to a door of a brick building. The door was not what appealed to me. The stairs were relatively dry beneath, and there was a clearing under them. If I was to shelter there, I would be protected from above and from three sides.

The stairs were in a corner where the brick building joined a second one that was not even with it in length. From above, the building was shaped like an L. In addition, the area under the stairs was raised above the sidewalk around it, and so it would be harder for floods to reach. With a sigh I walked into the hovel and squeezed moisture out of my pelt and lay down to sleep against the cold and rough cement.

As I waited through the rain, I wondered about the others. I have tried numerous times to socialize with Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Rouge, yet none of them will bother to be kind in return. Sonic hates me, apparently because I am the fake hedgehog that is a threat to his once unique gift of speed.

Tails is constantly studying Doctor Eggman and determining what the crazed genius is plotting to do next. Amy is blindly chasing after Sonic, and Sonic just shakes the poor girl off his foot and sprints away. Rouge and Omega are the only friends I have. Rouge is on an assignment, and Omega has bonded with Tails. I resolved that I would try to bond with each of them one final time...


	2. The Blue Hero

Fading Shadows

Chapter II

_The Blue Hero_

My eyes opened up to yet again a bleak day of grey clouds hovering, looming ominously above the cityscape and threatening to deposit more rain. The precipitation was halted, leaving a short lived silence before life of the city would resume. My back was stiff after lying for hours on the cement, and I decided I would take care of that problem later that day. After sitting up and stretching stiffened muscles I crawled out from under the stairway and walked to my destination. Through the alley and out to the street I went.

The buildings were placed in rows with the wet street between them in one place, yet in another less crowded area the buildings looked as if a giant had thrown the buildings everywhere haphazardly and left them there right side up. But the place was not my intention and I continued onward. I sprinted forward, and the sidewalk was a grey blurry ribbon beneath me and the path was blocked by people, many in raincoats. I flew across the roads with no thought, only reacting to the one or two cars in my way, usually by jumping over them or weaving around them.

The common and similar buildings lacking nature gave way to smaller houses and yards of greenery, for I was now within the residential area of the city. I was intending to try and fix my relationship with the Blue Blur, and his house was nearby. I stopped at a medium sized house with a driveway, mailbox, and a dark green maple tree in the front yard. Clear beads of water slowly rolled off of the leaves of the tree, and I walked under the tree and up to the front door. I tapped a finger on the doorbell and waited. Ding dong. The door opened and I wore a smile to give the most pleasant atmosphere that I could. Sonic himself was at the door and he tapped his foot impatiently as he noticed who was standing at his door.

"Oh. Hey, Shadow." His green eyes focused on my own. " What do you want?" He asked as his teeth flashed in a brief smile. "Hey, Sonic. I just wanted to say hello," I said as I scratched my ear. "I will not take it easy as long as I have chores to do and homework in the way. What do you want?" Sonic's voice was more firm this time. My heart sank against my stomach as I sighed with frustration. "I see that you don't understand my intentions. I just wanted to be nice and see you, let you know that I care," I replied honestly. "I care too, Shadow. I care when you show up to bother me. I am busy! Go away." The door closed, leaving a gloomy silence that filled my ears with nothing and my heart with sadness. I sighed again and frowned as I rubbed my nose.

"Fine. I will go away, Sonic." I turned to leave. I walked to a neighboring house and hid next to the back yard fence, wondering what to do next. Once I was found again by Sonic and his pals, I have wandered aimlessly throughout this city, attempting in vain to determine the direction in which I should send my cold heart. I learned several things that I now wish I did not know such as how Sonic does not like me. The blue hedgehog does not care about me; he casts me aside as some lost thought for someone else to worry upon. He has other topics to worry about.

I decided that I would see the scarlet echidna next. Maybe he will have an ear he is willing to lend... I hope.


	3. The Guardian

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter III

_The Guardian_

* * *

I left the suburbs with a heavy heart, but I successfully managed to lift myself up. _It's not the end of the world. I will see Knuckles next. He will not be busy like Sonic._ "Chaos Control." In a flash of yellow light, I was zapped over to Angel Island. In that instant, I was taken from the surroundings of homes, yards, trees and sidewalks to the wild surroundings of giant trees towering many stories high, bushes with thick leaves the size of hammocks, and the chatter of exotic birds and insects filling a green canopy of branches and leaves.

I observed my surroundings. Knuckles often would be around the Master Shrine, sitting there and constantly waiting. I needed to locate the Shrine first, but Angel Island is huge, filled with thick green jungles, ancient ruins, grassy fields, steep mountains, and forking valleys. I Chaos Controlled again, that time specifying the Shrine as my destination.

I was in a field of vibrant grass speckled with dew drops, making the carpet of green appear to have beads of quicksilver upon it. It was beautiful, a natural work of art that man will never be capable of reproducing. Ahead of my eyes was the Shrine, with its valuable Master Emerald waiting in its place upon the top of the aged, weathered stone steps.

In the jade ambience of the mystic crystal, a red shape sat down in front of it. The red shape stood up and warily peered across the field, watching me with violet eyes. I started to walk forward watching the red echidna for any reactions, watching intently as my feet brushed against the dewdrops of grass, sending small sprays of cool water on my legs. The blades of grass tickled my ankles as I approached the familiar figure of the echidna. "Stop right there," a voice warned as the red mammal glared at me in warning. "Hi," I replied with a smile.

I wondered within myself quietly as I waited for the guardian to approach me. Why am I so friendly? This is not what I have been like at all! The thought of the sulking, loathing mood I had during my previous encounters on the ARK flashed through my mind. I was not happy, but I have not been happy for a long time. Could it be because of hope? Could it be because of my despair, finally bringing me out of the impregnable and solid shield around my heart? I was opening up not because of my moral beliefs, at least not the morals alone.

I was tired of being numb, of drowning. Upon this contemplation, I decided that hopefully my returned vigor and tender feeling will not be harshly killed, as the tender growth of a spring shoot is nipped dead by a late and unsympathetic frost. I am seeking compassion, feeling. I crave warmth; need it as a plant needs sunlight. This hope I harbor has coaxed me out of my winter, my terrible, cold, lonely winter. "Hey, Shadow. What are you doing up here on Angel Island?" The red guardian asked while the amethyst pools of his eyes watched me, a glint of curiosity within them.

I could only manage to give up a shrug in response. I spoke up with reluctance. "I just wanted to drop by and see how you are doing." The echidna looked down at his gloves, and then back at me. "Is something wrong?" Knuckles asked. I shook my head. Knuckles turned to look at the Master Emerald just as it started to brighten its intense glow. Knuckles ran back to the emerald and I followed. "This darn thing has been acting up all week. I do not know why it is, but I need to find out. I am sorry Shadow, but I am busy." My heart sank slightly. "I understand." I turned and left the field behind, walking between trees of the forest. At times I feel completely invisible.

I sighed briefly and closed my eyes, welcoming the song of the rainforest. I could hear tropical crickets chirp and birds singing in every direction. Am I destined to be forgotten? At that moment I wanted to disappear altogether. I laid my eyes upon an angular pyramid. It must have been extravagant in its prime, now overgrown with curling vines and shade of trees. The ruin is now a part of this forest. I wondered how many years ago the ruin was finally erected on the island. The stone was cracking, fissured, grey and mossy. It must be thousands of years old.

A distance from the venerable stones, a mighty tree towered above all of the others around it. I approached the tree, stepping over mud and decaying leaves in order to reach it. The tree was dead. It stood tall, a massive skeleton of the tree it once was, yet its death alone did not entice me to approach it, for there was a peculiarity upon its rotting trunk. The tree had a giant vine growing on it, enveloping it in branched framework. Strangling fig was the name of the vine. The fig vine had a suitable name for a reason. The vine killed the tree, this massive and old tree, nearly invincible, was brought to its end by a lowly parasite. I laid a hand on the vine and growled as my brow furrowed.

I can relate to that unfortunate tree. The vine that killed it has a counterpart in my suffering, my torture, and my loss. The vine is slowly killing _me_. With two words, I vanished from the face of the island, once again in front of my humble abode beneath the steps in a city alley...

* * *

A.N. Two reviews, please!


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter IV

_Home Sweet Home_

* * *

I once again am waiting in front of my new home, wondering how I could possibly improve my comfort. If only I had pillows, blankets, and a bed sheet. As if such things were waiting for me! I must go out and find some things with comparable qualities to use for substitutes. Where the hell would I find such things? I paused for a moment.

I will take a good visit in the junkyard. I walked out into the open and approached the street. The junkyard is near the outskirts of the city, so finding it should not take me too long. With a burst of flame lifting me centimeters off the ground, I glided swiftly by stores and apartments, between the pedestrians, and through the relatively sluggish traffic. I should hurry up before Nature decides it is time to rain again.

So I wandered around the city trying my best to be fast enough to avoid wasting time, but not so fast that I would be careless and forget some leading detail that could remind me of my destination. I passed through gas stations, office buildings, apartments, and neighborhoods. At my speed, I found the junkyard in minutes. Between two tall and dated buildings, a large lot was surrounded by a rusty chain link fence. I ventured into the area, approaching piles of rubble, crushed cars, old tires, and stacks of steel cans.

It is a pity that many things going into the landfill can be recycled, and thus reducing energy costs, saving tax dollars, saving energy, improving efficiency, and producing less waste. If everyone recycled, I wonder how much cleaner the world would be, as well as how many dollars would be knocked off the city's tax expenses. People complain about taxes, and then they do not recycle! That is a reason to pity them less than I could. Then again, I do pity those who do recycle, for their valiant efforts are ruined, or at least oppressed, by the laziness of others.

Wandering through a maze of junk I eventually found what I desired. Before me in a garbage bin was a quilt. The quilt had a small hole near a corner but otherwise it was in good condition. I folded the quilt up and propped it under my arm. Quilt, check. Everything else, not check. I still wanted a shower curtain rod, a few pillows and some bed spreads. Sitting under several hubcaps, a rod of metal caught my attention. Why a curtain rod? You will find out later.

Now carrying two items, I wandered through the yard to a corner; fortunately it was where old pieces of cloth were disposed. Two bed sheets were among the clutter, and I folded them up and added them to my list. The damp smell of rust was in the air, filling my nostrils with the scent that reminds me of blood. Looking to the side, I noticed there was a curtain. I reached down and was disappointed when my whitish prize was plagued with greenish soap scum. I sighed as my eyes narrowed. Oh well, I can just wash that off. I have what I need except for pillows. I will come back after I put my new junk away and free myself from too many things to carry.

With my arms full, I flew out of the junkyard and back onto the streets. I rushed back home quickly for I was excited to have accomplished something. I felt good! I stacked my quilt and bed sheets in one place and the shower curtain and rod in another. Finding the junkyard the second time was not necessary, for I found a pleasant surprise. A pillow dropped into my lap. Not literally, of course! Yet it was a nice convenience regardless, a bonus for my efforts.

In an alley not far from my home, a couch was sitting behind a house with two pillows on it. The manner in which it was disposed gave me the impression that it had been discarded, so I helped myself to the pillows. The pillows were damp from the recent rainstorm, but they would be fine for me. I smelled the pillows with my shiny black nose. After a hesitant pause I sniffed again. I could smell the faint aroma of fabric softener. I sighed in content, walking triumphantly back to my crude dwelling. Clean pillows! They must be here because they are somewhat worn out.

Now having the materials needed, I started my renovations. I took the quilt and sheet and folded them in half, and then folded them in half again for they were big. The finished result fit nicely under the stairs. Placing the pillows was no hassle, but now I will show you why I wanted a shower rod. I extended the rod to fit horizontally under the stairs, blocking roughly two thirds of the opening to my humble bed. Once my curtain is improved through cleaning, I will use the curtain to cover the opening keeping wind and rain out of my quills.

I could use another quilt, adding more to my bed with more layers and more cushioning. I found a second quilt on my return trip to the old couch, rushing back home to finish my handiwork. I folded the quilt and added it to my bed, and crawled under the covers to take a nap. I was so tired the bed felt like it was fit for a king, and I was asleep in minutes!

* * *

A.N. Goodnight, Shadow. Read and review!


	5. Golden Vulpine

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter V

_Golden Vulpine_

* * *

I opened my eyes, lifting heavy eyelids that seemed to be glued shut, watching the ceiling of my now more luxurious home. I left my shower curtain out to be exposed to the elements, and that failed to remove the soap scum from my new doorway. I sighed and pushed the warm covers of my bed off of my chest to stand up. My muscles were stiff, but the soreness I had earlier was vanquished.

I smiled contentedly for the first time in months, revealing my sharp, shining canines. I managed to find a tube of toothpaste on the ARK and a new toothbrush, not in the slightest hesitating to brush my teeth and rid my mouth of the plaque and filth within my mouth. I still need to do something about that stupid curtain. With a look of determination, I walked out of my hovel and up to the curtain as it flapped in the breeze, looking more like a distorted version of hanging laundry than anything else.

I had found a water hose earlier next to the stairs, so now I had a source of water. I drank the sustenance with a dangerously intense thirst. The water had a metallic tang to it, but it was water nonetheless. With a tug, I pulled the curtain into my arms and walked back to the outlet, turning the pump on full blast and drenching the curtain with a glassy arc of water.

I then removed my gloves to keep them clean. They are very nice gloves. They are white, soft like velvet on the inside, yet tough and durable on the outside. They sported red and black cuffs and had golden rings that complemented their arrangement quite nicely. Removing the gloves revealed my black hairy fists, and they had short claws that were each a centimeter long, roughly half an inch. I scraped the claws against hard objects like pavement and concrete to wear them down and avoid putting a hole in my gloves.

Wishing I had nail clippers at hand, I brushed the thought aside and proceeded to scrape the greenish crust off of the blank surface of the curtain. After most of the residue was removed, or rather stuck on my claws, I picked the hose up and pressed on the nozzle with my thumb, causing the clear arc of water to be disrupted, forming into a fast and narrow spray to rinse the curtain at close range, and washing off the last of the scum. I finally placed the curtain on the shower rod, thus reducing my exposure to the elements even more.

My home was complete, but now I needed to continue my quest for love. My next goal was to find a certain fox with blue eyes and two tails... With one final glance at my simple dwelling, I lifted my crystal up and observed its yellow glow and clear, glassy luster. "Chaos Control."

* * *

A flash of golden light enveloped my body as my vision was blinded and an instant later, I was teleported to the somewhat familiar surroundings of lush grass, palm trees, and exotic shrubs. The prodigy worked at a clubhouse that once was part of Angel Island, but it fell from the island like a giant crumb of a cookie, deserted on the ground as the island returned to the heavens.

This section of the former Angel Island was different from the lush vegetation I had seen the day before as I confronted the guardian. I was in a valley between two mountains that were white with snowcaps on their peaks, and on the other side of the mountains was an old ruin, also abandoned by the island.

The plant life was the most distinguishing feature of the area. The tall trees, thick shrubs, and glossy leaves of the jungle were withering away, for they could not tolerate the regular cold weather that is destined to return here every winter. The forest was essentially dead, brown, and barren with many fallen logs and several standing skeletons that seemed frozen in time, determined to stay upright even in their death.

Occasionally a springy sapling from a native would be stretching its few humble meters into the sky from the rotting jungle, varying from rich green and tufted pines, to little oak trees, and an occasional dogwood. I quietly mused about the 'invading' plants. The squirrels and birds certainly have done their job of naturalizing the landscape by dropping pine cones and acorns about. Few of the dogwoods were old enough to flower, but those in bloom succeeded in adding vibrant pink and white tones to the bleak landscape.

On a grassy hill under a modestly sized birch, the clubhouse stood. The clubhouse was buttery yellow with numerous shrubs sprouting about the yard; and judging by the mulch islands and trimming of the grass it was well cared for. I trekked over the grass and approached the clubhouse, observing its distinctively angular silhouette sitting upon the rolling and gentle hill.

The birch tree was forked, spreading at the corner of the house and boasting leaves that would quiver in nearly the slightest of breezes, only surpassed in their shaking habit by the poplar trees that had been considered graceful across the world, especially in America and Europe.

Indeed both birches and poplars are pretty; the birches with their peeling, papery bark and skinny forms and the poplars with their smooth, chalky bark and widened leaves. If you would object with the claim that aspen is shakier than poplar, you would be wrong. Quaking aspen is the most fluttery and quivering of all trees, but quaking aspen _is_ a poplar.

I walked up to the front door of the home and realized there was no door bell. The clubhouse was rather sophisticated, having a deck under the birch tree, the nicely trimmed lawn, and two floors in addition to the dank basement were a certain genius would toil away for hours on end. I knocked firmly four times upon the dark green door and waited on the concrete porch for an answer, half expecting Tails to be somewhere else.

The door opened, and a deep blue eye peered out at me from the space between the doorframe and the door itself. "Hello?" The eye lit up with recognition. "Hi, Shadow." "Hi, Tails," I said calmly as a smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth. I always have liked the little guy. He is so benevolent, so caring and polite.

The door opened fully, exposing the house to the sunshine and outside air. Behind the fox, the foyer had a staircase on its right side and two hallways on its left, one reaching to the left, and another going behind the stairs. The floor was a nice, rich wood, with pleasant grain formation and numerous growth rings left by the trees it was made from. The wood had rippling waves of rich brown color that flowed along its surface.

"Shadow, why are you here? Is something wrong?" I inwardly flinched at his question. Why does everyone put me together with bad news? "Do I require bad news to be here?" I asked dryly as I arched an eyebrow. "No, nothing is wrong, just that I feel..." Tails watched intently as the sun seemed to fill his azure eyes with blue fire. "I feel lonely, Tails," I finished honestly as I watched the pup for any reactions. "Oh. Is that why you came here?" The fox's two tails wavered in the air.

"Yes, Tails. Unlike your other friends, I do not have Master Emeralds to examine or a home with worried parents." Tails frowned. "Shadow," he started timidly. "Hmm?" My heart sank as I registered the look on his face and his eyes darkened. "I am really busy. Eggman is planning something and I really must try to find out what he is up to. I am sorry."

Hearing that statement for the third time twisted the sword that has stabbed into my heart. I sighed. "I understand. Bye, Tails." I was too distressed to listen to what else he was going to say. I turned and ran off into the distance, leaving the fluffy fox behind me as a single tear was brushed out of my eye by the wind...

* * *

_A.N. Sorry for the delay. I had an episode of writers block again. Happy reading! XD _


	6. Rose Petals

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter VI

_Rose Petals_

* * *

My choice to finish upgrading my home was at the right time for thick puffs of billowing grey clouds blanketed the sky, blotting out the golden rays of the sun. I reached the end of the field which was a good distance from the clubhouse, roughly half a kilometer away, leaving the house as a yellow square amidst the oppressing, gloomy background provided by the sky. I sighed in disappointment once more. A tear lingered as a clear bead that slowly swelled at the corner of my eye. I used my thumb to gently brush it off, attempting to lift my deplored mood. I have one more person to see. Rose.

My heart is terribly soft, and it is drying up. My heart is loosing blood through a deep wound, and if it fails to recover it will die, this time for good. Even if my heart had no wound and was in its top condition, I still would wither away at a slower pace. All things need something to live. Something as destructive as a firestorm needs fuel with energy to burn. Something as delicate as a flower needs water to thrive. My body needs food and water to live. My heart needs love. My need for love is all the more desperate now because I have lived without friendship and affection for months. My need is worsened since my heart is broken, broken like a crystal goblet dropped from heaven far above onto a stone and shattered so completely it was reduced to glittering dust. From the torture I endured, from my suffering, from the tears I have cried, from my great losses and grief.

Should I wait for a while before I see her? I paused, rubbing my chin with a gloved hand in thought. Nope. "Chaos Control." I appeared in front of a rather typical looking house, a house standing alongside two moderately sized trees. One tree was a maple with lobed leaves that were a soft green color. The other tree was pyramidal, with short, dark green needles on branches that drooped gently downward. That tree might be a pine. Maybe not, I thought to myself as I observed the needles, noticing that the needles were not in clusters. I returned my rubies to the house were a certain pink girl lived. With each attempt at socializing, I have been let down again and again. Needless to say, my hopes for this encounter were not particularly confident.

I took a deep breath before I approached and hesitated. Am I being a pest? My mouth gaped open as the thought crossed my mind. I turned around and decided to retreat to my hovel when I heard a door open behind my back and a soft voice call out in surprise. "Shadow? What are you doing over here?" The voice was definitely Amy's, no doubt about that. Hesitantly, I turned back to see two large emeralds watching me in wonder.

My heart felt pained as it ached in my chest. "Sorry, Amy. I am bothering you, aren't I?" I asked as I forced a smirk to appear on my tan lips. "No. Not at all, Shadow! I have plenty of time." My heart skipped a beat as I heard the impossible. "Really?" Amy narrowed her eyes as she studied my face and her eyes twinkled with curiosity and interest. "Yeah, really," she replied as she brushed bangs of pink hair from her face.

I felt exposed as I told her what I was up to after I paused to gather my thoughts together. I wanted to present them in an understandable manner. "Amy, I am lonely. Everyone around me is busy doing something, and here I am just trying to find something to do that is with someone else." I barely managed to conceal a stupid blush from showing my embarrassment as I watched two beautiful emeralds before me shine with thoughts flowing within the depths of their pupils.

"Well, I was about to go shopping with Cream, but if you want to do something else..." My eyes widened. What have I gotten myself into? "Go right on ahead, Amy. You can do as you wish," I suggested as I crossed my arms, watching her for a reaction. The rose female looked at me with an emotion burning in her eyes. What was she feeling? Amy remained silent, causing worry to cross my mind. "Are you upset? I am sorry," I apologized as I looked down at my feet. "Shadow? I am not mad, I am just surprised." I was startled by her response.

"Surprised? Why?" I asked as I looked back into the green luster of her eyes. Amy has pretty eyes... "I am surprised because most people are too busy to worry about me like that. You are really sweet, Shadow," Amy said as she let a gentle smile form on her lips. The second protest of my cheeks was too strong for me to restrain, and I could feel my cheeks grow hot as I blushed with contentment. "Thank you, Amy," I said bashfully as I reached up to scratch my ear. "You are blushing, Shadow," Amy said with a laugh. No! My blush grew hotter and I felt like my face was burning. Blushing: What good is it for!? Good for embarrassing me to death. That is what it is good for!

"Amy," an older woman's voice started behind the girl. "Yes, mom?" "You need to study for the test tomorrow. Did you forget?" "Oh. Sorry, Shadow. I will see you again tomorrow." Amy waved and I shyly waved back as my blush gradually faded back into my tan cheeks. I smiled after the girl went back into her house. Finally I have found a friend. I wondered within my mind where this new friendship would lead as I returned home to take another nap. Warm and soft quilts cocooned my form as my eyes drifted closed and I fell asleep...

* * *

_A.N. My apologies fo the delay. Writers block is my true foe... Read and Review, please! _


	7. The Nightmare

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter VII

_A Nightmare_

* * *

Once I was asleep, I had a nightmare. I was having peaceful rest. It was something I greatly desired, and it was briefly upon me, only to be interrupted by my greatest foes; Fear and Loneliness. The dream I was in left me feeling dazed and distant, apart from the reality in which I wished to be. I was standing in a void of solid white. It was as if I was trapped within an extremely dense fog, for every which way my eyes gazed, they were welcomed by nothing but white. I took a step forward, and my shoe tapped against the invisible ground. A tap of my step sounded through the air, and it echoed again in a repeating chorus. I heard a third tap, and then a fourth. Each tap was softer and duller than the one previous to itself. The fading murmur left by the step I had taken was welcomed by eerie silence.

I could hear nothing at all. I could not hear my own breath, nor could I hear the soft thumping of my heartbeat. I reluctantly spoke as I realized how impossibly alone I felt. I sought someone, or something to encounter other than the profound silence, this nothingness. "Is anyone there?" I was frightened when I heard my voice repeat itself. "Is anyone there?" _Who was that!?_ I glanced around in fear as I tried to find who was talking, in time realizing that it was me. "Is anyone there?" "Is anyone there?" "Is anyone there?" "Is any... ere...?" My question was engulfed by hostile silence.

The echoes provided by my endless prison worsened my anxiety. I started to run. _I have to get out! Run!_ With hesitation I picked a direction and sprinted forward. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. I could hear my calm and steady breathing and wind whistled between my ears. Within moments, I had reached a quick comfortable pace and continued running. _Get out of here. I need to get away._ Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. The clicking sounds of my steps echoed throughout the vast and pale surroundings, returning to me as a chaotic clatter without any sort of rhythm or tempo. Ta-ta-ta-tap-tap-ap-ap-ap. My mind filled with anxiety when I realized in my dreaming state something that is rather obvious and reasonable to presume when in an _endless_ void; I was going nowhere!

Knowing now that I was stuck here, I slowed to a stop. _What will I do now? I am trapped!_ A sharp sigh pushed through my nostrils as I looked down at my feet in discouragement. I had an impulse to call out into the emptiness again. "Is someone out there?" Silence. "Is someone out there? Is someone out there? Is someone out there? Is someone out there? Is... one... ou... ere..." My echoed statement was swallowed by the ominous silence. The quiet was frightening, burdensome, and hostile. I sighed once again.

"Is anyone out there?!" A longer barrage of echoes reached my ears as I felt completely isolated and alone. My heart sank slightly as I remained silent and did what I could do; wait. And so I did wait. And wait. And wait. And wait... I soon lost my perception of time, for it seemed to be irrelevant in the great prison that had no limits, no boundaries, and no walls. The lack of boundaries of my trap meant that it actually had one irrevocable limit in itself. It cannot be left behind. It was ironic, really. I was trapped and there was literally nothing to trap me...

As my heart was sinking deeper into despair, something eventually broke through the bouts of hysteria and rage that flowed within my body. The isolation was driving me mad. I was on the brink of tears when finally something was heard in the vast space. Reluctantly, slowly, I looked up from the spot I was sitting, allowing my eyes to fall upon the site of a certain blue hedgehog.

I stood up and ran forward, ready to leave the isolation within my heart behind me, but Sonic did not notice me. I called out in hope. "Sonic! Sonic?" The hero turned around and started to walk away, enticing me to sprint fervently after him. "Wait! Please!" In another moment, I had collided with my target, sending us both into the air and landing on the ground.

"Shadow! Augh! What are you doing, are you nuts? Watch where you are heading next time!" The anger in his voice shocked me as I stared back at him. With a growl of annoyance, he stood back up and looked away from me. He was standing back up and I was still on the ground, surprised by the anger that flowed out through the tone in his voice.

"But Sonic-" Green eyes flashed with anger, glaring back into my frightened crimson orbs like daggers. "But what? I gotta go, Shadow. Later!" With that said, he was gone, and I was alone... again. "Don't leave me here!!!" I yelled in panic. "Don't leave me here!! Don't leave me here! Don't leave me here. Don't leave me here. Don't leave me here. Don't leave me here. Don't leave me here..."

My fearful plea was engulfed by the same haunting, mocking silence. I sank down against the ground and clenched my fists. _NO!!_ _All alone..._ A tear slowly formed on my eye as I expelled a deep sigh from my chest. "Shadow?" My heart throbbed in surprise as my eyes rapidly glanced around to find who had called me. "Don't leave me," I softly spoke to the voice. "I will stay with you, Shadow. Don't worry."

Bright green eyes appeared in my face, and I jumped back in a startled reaction, causing me to fall over. After I had landed, a sense of security washed the anxiety out of my mind, and my heartbeat slowed to a smoother pace. The person was none other than Amy, the one friend that I had found in this harsh world. For a moment my tears of pain and hurt became tears of hope. "Amy, please don't leave me here. I am so lonely out here, just look at where we are."

The rose female looked around us, noticing the vacant cage that had no end. "I won't, Shadow." My heart slowed even more and my once rapid panting had slowed to a steady breathing. "Thank you or waiting here with me, Amy," I stated gently as I smiled for the first time in the entire dream. "You are welcome, Shadow. Why are you out here, anyway?" I sighed, and Amy noticed. "What is wrong?" I looked up into her lovely eyes.

"I am lost. I want to escape from here, but I do not know how to do that and leave this empty space behind," I replied honestly. "I tried to run out, but there is no end in sight out here," I answered her sadly. "Look!" Amy's voice rose with excitement. Frantically, I glanced at her to determine where she was looking, and then I looked there myself. Sonic was back. "Sonic! I am over here!" Amy got up and chased her blue hero, and distance was quickly growing between the others and where I stood.

The feeling of loneliness was back with a vengeance, sinking my heart down into my stomach and burdening my efforts to breathe. "Wait!" I started to chase after them. "Wait!! Please!!" I, unfortunately, crashed into Amy, and we were sent sprawling on the ground. "Shadow! What is wrong with you? You scared Sonic away!" The gentle voice held a note of annoyance and anger. I was dumbstruck. "What? But I just saw him!" I protested.

"You scared him away, Shadow! Now my life is ruined!!" Amy's voice trembled as she finished her accusation. "Go away, Shadow! I do not ever want to see you again!" The girl screamed. I winced as my heart ached with pain. "But Amy!" The person I was speaking to turned around and glared at me with rage. "But nothing, Shadow! You ruined my chance! My life is over! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" A single sob ripped through my chest as tears burned my eyes. Within an instant, Amy was gone. "Amy! Please listen to me! I am sorry!" I pleaded. A cascade of tears dripped out of my crimson eyes. "I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Amy's voice echoed, mashing my soft heart harder into the solid ground. "I hate you. I never want to see you again. I hate you. I never want to see you again. I hate you. I never want to see you again..."

The white background darkened, and soon I could not see anything at all, not even my own hand if it was inches in front of my eyes. The loneliness swallowed my frail heart and I started to sob in fear. "Amy!!! Don't leave me!!!" A tear fell from my eye. "Amy!! Don't leave me!! Amy! Don't leave me! Amy, don't leave me." The echoes returned without relent. "Don't leave me!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Don't leave me!!!!! Don't leave me!!!! Don't leave me!!! Don't leave me!! Don't leave me! Don't leave me. Don't leave me." _No... I am destined to be alone._ I sobbed again as the thought crossed my mind, causing more tears to leave my eyes. I gave into the gloom surrounding me. It swallowed me whole, grinding my heart in its jaws, slicing my heart between its dagger teeth like I was its favorite snack. I vanished, becoming lost forever in the endless depths of darkness...

* * *

_A.N. Writing spells tend to come to me in waves. I will get on chapter 8 soon._


	8. Times for Hope

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter VIII

_Times for Hope_

* * *

When I surfaced from the depths of darkness, the world around me paid no mind to my panicked gasping fit as cold sweat covered my face. I took a moment to survey my surroundings. _What just happened?_ The nightmare flashed through my mind, causing more anxiety for me as I noticed what was occurring around me.

The sky was black, solid black, and occasionally a brilliant flash of lightning would light up the ground with hot blue fire. The continuous pattering of rain could be heard outside of and above my humble abode, beyond the curtain that served as my door and the stairway that was my roof. I could see nothing, nothing save the occasional fire that zipped through the clouds with blistering speed, making the curtain flicker with pale blue light. I am glad I bothered with the curtain now that I can see for myself what products of the sky it is helping to keep out of my crude home.

After my breathing was settled down, I realized that I was hungry, and thirsty, and I needed to go to the bathroom. _Great_, I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes. _At least I can care for two of those things. _Enduring the barrage of cold rain as it hit my body I walked outside and away from my shelter, exposing myself to the elements.

I steeped through a deep puddle that was so large I considered it to be a pond, and I relied on the lightning above to light the way for me. Next to a wall of the building, a single skinny form poked straight out of the ground, visible briefly as the lightning raced across the sky quicker than an eye could blink. Rain seemed to be falling up and down at one time, for rain fell from the clouds that could not be seen and splashes against the pavement and puddles of rainwater sent water up against my ankles and knees.

I stumbled upon a much favored bonus as I explored around my home. In a building next to my own there was a public restroom. _How could I find the bathroom in this weather?_ I reluctantly followed the exterior of the neighboring structure, and I found my destination within a moment.

As I stood just out of the door to the men's room, I focused Chaos energy on my body, heating it up and boiling away the rain within my fur, as well as incinerating any dust, sweat, grease, and other such filth along with it. Chaos energy is my shower, in other words. I would prefer an actual shower, though. Soothing hot water and smelling good are two things that Chaos energy does not provide. Orange flames licked around my body, and I was essentially on fire, but since the Chaos was my own it did not hurt me.

The bathroom is something I would rather not bother you about. That is an impolite topic for me to discuss. I narrowed my eyes as I went back to my home, stopping next to the skinny form that I saw earlier. My fur was damp, but it was not soaked. With a grasping hand, I caused the pole to come alive and spill water that I swallowed with thirsty lips. The moisture provided some relief to my dry body, so I returned to my bed and lay down again. My eyes closed as I thought to myself about my nightmare. The loneliness I endured for so long is whittling away at my hope and my will to live. Maybe Amy can help me through my life and these hardships...

* * *

The weather the morning provided was far more pleasant than the dark rainstorm from the night before. The darkness and lightning was replaced with a light blue sky and gentle golden light of warming sunshine. With my gloved hand I pulled back the shower curtain, glancing out into the alley. Puddles leftover from the rain reflected the blue serenity of the sky above, and the sun warmed the damp ground.

With a moan, I stood up and stretched, pulling my arms in an effort to loosen the stiffened muscles in my back. Maybe today will be a good day, maybe. With a sigh I started forward, intent on returning to a certain house where my new friend lived. The bright sky gradually lifted my broken spirits, and with a dash forward I glided over to my destination. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

I feared that Amy would be busy with some other task that life had jumbled together and thrown her way, or that she would change her mind at the last minute and abandon me like everyone else. In spite of this discouragement within, I held a flame of hope within my aching heart. The door opened, and green eyes lit up as they watched my carmine rubies. "Shadow! Hi, come in here and sit down," Amy suggested as she raised a hand in friendly gesture.

"Thank you, Amy." I walked into the house and closed the door, looking around at the house. A stairway climbed upwards to the left of the door, and to the right was a kitchen. Before me was the living room. The living room was a pleasant beige color, with a plush couch, a lazy chair, a loveseat and a nicely sized flat screen television. "Wow. You have a wonderful home, Amy," I commented as I studied my surroundings. "Thanks, Shadow. Sit down, please."

Amy seated herself on the couch, so I plopped down next to her. "So, what will we do today, Amy?" I asked as my hostess watched me. "My mom is out of town for a meeting, so I have a chore to take care of since she ran off. I need to go grocery shopping for her. I am sorry about that; you would not want to go with me to shop for groceries." I paused as I considered her statement. "I will go with you, Amy." Her eyes lit up. "You will? Great. Lets go!" With that said, she stood up and soon enough we were out the door, walking down the sidewalk to the nearby supermarket.

"Amy," I started as I looked around us, noting the other homes and overall peacefulness of children playing outside. In a yard on the other side of the street, two boys threw a Frisbee over their grassy lawn as a small puppy barked eagerly after it. The boys laughed and one of them picked the puppy up, and the puppy responded by licking its holder in his face. I grinned softly at the sight. "Yes, Shadow?" I turned back to Amy in my reply. "Where is the store we are walking to?"

A bird chirped over us in a birch tree, softly singing into the warm air as it hid behind a screen of green leaves. "Oh, the store is not far from here. We are about five blocks away." We passed more houses and streets, soon to pass a gas station and stand before a large supermarket. "Here we are. We have things to get, Shadow." I looked back at my friend. "Let's get started." Inside were shelves of different foodstuffs, cans, produce aisles, cereal aisles, and snack aisles.

I stayed beside Amy and we wandered around, searching for the numerous things that her family needed for the week. Amy was getting potatoes and onions from baskets as I asked my next question. "Amy, is there anything else you need from here?" "Yes. We need milk, two gallons of Mayfield whole milk." I wandered to the side and grasped two gallon sized jugs in my hands as I walked back to the girl. "Thank you so much Shadow! I didn't think you would get them for me. You are so sweet," Amy remarked as a smile curved her lips and her emerald eyes lit up. I faintly blushed. "You are welcome, Amy."

I volunteered to carry three of the five bags we had bought. Amy seemed impressed by my kindness and gave me a hug when I set the food down at her house. I placed the things on the counter, and from behind me, two arms grabbed my shoulders and turned me around as a soft form embraced me. I was shocked, and my cheeks revealed that in a blush. "Thank you, Shadow! You are so sweet!" Amy coed after I realized what was happening. "You are welcome, Amy," I softly replied as the blush faded away and my face cooled down. This was a good day after all.

"Shadow?" The girl softly called me. "Yes, Amy?" Amy giggled quietly to herself. "You were blushing again!" My cheeks burned hot and red as she laughed again. I smiled back to her as we both laughed. Today was an exceptionally good day for me...


	9. Sunny Days

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter IX

_Sunny Days_

* * *

I woke up and stretched myself the next day with a sigh. I had a better time resting last night than I have in a very long time. My spirit had lifted up significantly, and I smiled to myself as I realized the morning once again was clear and blue, with only a few puffs of white cotton floating in the sky above. I had a purpose, a destiny and a goal to strive for every second. Having a goal gave me something to do, and that eliminated the boredom that had been plaguing my mind for such a long time.

And yet I still had a problem. As I scratched my back, a gurgle made itself known in my belly. My mood dipped briefly as I remembered how starved I was. I growled and walked over to Amy's house, passing by traffic and intersections in order to reach the neighborhood where she lived.

The maple stood left of the house. The tree was a column of grey and rough ridged bark that grew up towards the sky, bending slightly towards the house. The tree had a pleasantly rounded, egg shaped crown of rich green leaves that drooped slightly downwards. I stepped over the sidewalk and to the house. As I drew closer to the home, I remembered that Amy had school. I paused hesitantly as I tried to recall. What day of the week is it?

Since I have had no regular events, I had lost track of time other than the general time and season. For the days, I was completely lost. Well, not completely. Yesterday probably was Saturday, since we were walking around at noon. But what if that was a teacher work day or a holiday?

I sighed briefly in frustration. After another moment, I noticed that a newspaper had been dropped right near the front door of the house. The paper could answer my question. With a glance after walking closer to the mass of rolled up paper and ink, the day was revealed to be Saturday by the title of the paper. Okay, so then yesterday was a teacher work day.

I have contemplated upon what I should do with this friendship. No, I do not mean to drop it or anything, I just am wondering what I could do to make it last longer. Perhaps I will not see Rose tomorrow, for I fear I will become more of a pestilence and less of a friend.

Benjamin Franklin definitely supported the fact, for he once said "Fish and company have one thing in common; both spoil after three days." I will not conflict with his wisdom, although he also wanted America's national bird to be a turkey! I feel much more contented with the eagle. He seemed to be a bit of a featherbrain that one time...

The hunger within my belly started to blossom into a putrid flower that I wanted to rid myself of. I heard it make bubbling noises a second time for that morning and sighed softly to myself. Ultimate Life Form or not, I still need food. From the green grass that I stood upon, I could see a pink face walk up to a window from the upstairs and look down at the ground twice, seemingly doubting itself and having a double take.

I guessed to myself that it saw me, and it apparently did when the door opened a minute later and a familiar voice called my name. "Shadow?" Amy was at the door and her emerald green eyes focused on my ruby red ones. I smiled softly and waved to her. "Hi, Amy," I responded. She grinned herself after I waved, spreading the positive emotion within her smile into my heart like it was as contagious as the flu or the common cold.

"Cream and I were planning to head for the beach," the pink girl stated as she brushed a few hairs from her eyes. "Okay, Amy. I understand that I should not go."

"What? Shadow, you are being really proper," Amy asked in surprise. I shrugged my shoulders as I admitted, "I do not like to push myself into an arrangement when I was not invited. That is rude." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Gurrrgglle." My eyes widened and I glanced down at the stomach that was the culprit behind the noise.

"Uh. Sorry, Amy." Amy laughed, and I could not help grinning as well. "Hungry, Shadow?" Amy asked with a smile. I blushed. "Yeah, a little." My stomach growled again as it protested against my understated remark. "Gurrrrrmmmmmgegle." Amy laughed again.

"Shadow! Your belly tells me you are starving!" I nodded sheepishly. "We all can go to the beach, I am sure Cream would be glad to see you again." I smiled softly after I heard those words. "Once we get there, I will get you a bite to eat."

"That is not needed, Amy. Thank you but I would be too much trouble." My stomach growled loudly that time. "You helped me out yesterday, Shadow. I should reward you with something." I smirked at her reply. Wait a minute. "Amy, how will you get to the beach? The beach is 80 kilometers away from here."

"You are right, Shadow. I did not think about that," Amy realized. "Wait a minute, Shadow. I need to get ready." Amy walked back into the house. I paused as I saw the door slam shut. "But Amy..." Too late now. I heard quick footsteps behind me. "Oh. Hi, Mister Shadow!" A very young and high pitched-voice chimed behind me. I turned around to see a small fawn rabbit with floppy ears and large, amber eyes that was wearing a small yellow dress. Next to her was a cute blue creature that looked somewhat like a baby and it had a teardrop shaped head and a peculiar floating yellow ball just above the pointed top and equally youthful, large eyes.

"What are you doing here, Mister Shadow?" the young rabbit asked. "Hello, Cream. Amy invited me to go with you two ladies for the beach. You do not need to call me that Cream, I am not an adult quite yet," I replied honestly.

If anyone of you readers has a comment, consider this. The mind does not finish maturing until an individual is 24 years old! Twenty four! Not only is that the age of a true adult, but the last part of the mind to mature controls judgment, self-control, and reason. I wish the part of the mind that matures last matured first!

"Of course, Mister Shadow," Cream said again as I inwardly sighed. She is so innocent and adorable. "How old are you, princess?" I asked as I looked back at her golden brown eyes.

"I am seven, Mister Shadow," Cream replied. Mister Shadow. Mister Shadow. Oh well. I will get used to it soon enough... I guess it is because she is really young and she is trying to be polite. Her little friend is cute too.

"Who is your little friend, Cream?" I decided to ask as well. I was curious about the babyish form beside her. "This is my chao, Cheese." The chao looked up at me and grinned with a small mouth. "Chao!" I chuckled.

"What is so funny, Mister Shadow?" Cream asked as her eyes widened with curiosity. "You two, Cream and Cheese. You are cute," I replied with a laugh. "Thank you, Mister Shadow."

With that said, Amy returned from her house and joined the three of us as we stood there waiting. She was wearing a one piece red bathing suit and a bag with some things. "Hi Cream! Are you ready to go?" Amy asked as she showed off her pearly whites in a smile. "Chao!!" The small blue creature replied with a surprising amount of volume. I remembered what I was trying to ask earlier. "I am ready as ever, Miss Amy!" Cream cheered. I laughed again. Miss Amy? Amy is thirteen years old!

"Stop laughing, Mister Shadow! Don't laugh at me!" Cream scolded me. Awww. I stroked her head softly with my hand in apology as I refrained more of my laughter. "That is so sweet, Shadow!" Amy cooed. I smirked in a response to her comment. "What about getting there? You are fast, Amy, but I can't imagine you running nearly fifty miles to the beach and back carrying Cream!" I stated as a fact while I pulled out my Chaos Amber. "Hold on, here we go!"

A flash of golden light burned brilliantly and before they knew it, we were at the beach. "Whoa," Amy groaned as she stared around with clouded, dazed eyes. "I feel dizzy, Mister Shadow," Cream said softly. "Chao..." Her companion muttered in agreement as he wobbled slightly. "I told you to get ready," I reminded them with a sigh. "That is okay, I also felt sick when I first teleported using Chaos Control. You will get used to it."

Only a minute had passed and all of us were awed by the surroundings. The sun was hot and bright, casting brilliant golden rays down upon the beach. I have wandered around down here before, but I was alone. The sand was a very light shade of grey, almost white, and my shoes sank into the soft grains. Behind us, several small hills of sand waited with tall reed grass sticking out of them and trembling in the breeze. Ahead the sand was level and it had many small hills, looking like an ocean with waves that were frozen in time. I pulled my feet out of my shoes and started to walk for the ocean.

"Come on, ladies, I will not wait for you all day," I said as I turned back to find no one behind me. What? I looked ahead again and the two girls ran ahead, laughing as they kicked up small sprays of sand under their feet. Cheese was floating in the air, following after the rabbit. Soon the wavy sand gave way to wet sand, and the wet sand looked like wet cement, and it felt almost like cement under the soles of my furry feet. This wet sand went on for only three meters, and before that was something so large that I could see it from space.

The ocean was an endless expanse of blue water, shining under the sunlight and looking like silver liquid as it reflected the sky and the sun above. Waves from the ocean rolled slowly across themselves to the shore, developing from slow and gentle waves to slower waves that began to rise up as if they were trying to reach the sun, and failing miserably.

A gentle sound of thunder was emitted as a wave I watched became a wall, folding in on itself and diving into the water below it, soon to be a rolling mass of bubbles and hissing spray. The rolling surf shrank away as it neared land, becoming small waves that were covered with bluish grey foam that dissolved back into the water with a faint hissing noise as the small bubbles popped.

I left my shoes and gloves behind a sand dune and walked back to the dry sand. A wide shadow passed across the sand and a seagull squawked as it flew above me, and the shadow seemed to chase after it, lagging behind the bird on the sand and wavering over the imperfections of the terrain in a seemingly random dance.

My reason for retreating from the ocean is simple. I wanted to enjoy my bare feet. Honestly, I rarely find a time when I want to take my shoes off, for I am usually walking on hot pavement or rough, rocky ground. My left foot landed on the dry sand, and it was welcomed with warmth and surprising softness as the sand massaged the sole of my foot and brushed between my toes. I smiled to myself as I stood, allowing my feet to sink deeper into the sand. Sand is natural foot therapy, something unique and priceless that nothing else can compare with, except...

My thoughts stopped as my belly gurgled and I felt a hunger that was beginning to feel painful because it was so focused, and it nagged at me ceaselessly, never stopping to let me have a peaceful moment. I wanted to make the hunger shut up, but the only thing that can do that is... My stomach bubbled again.

A voice called in the distance. "Shadow! Over here!" Amy waved to me, and I could see her pink body stand out against the shining, mirror-like blue of the ocean waves. In a fraction of a second, I used my rare speed to propel forward and onto the water, surprised when something I thought impossible happened. The water remained below my feet as I caused small splashes to fling drops of seawater behind me. I continued running. I am running on water! I am running on water!!

I ran over a wave and took a wide bend to the right, turning back for the shore after I was out into the distance. How is this possible? My feet slammed against the surface of the ocean as I considered what was happening. I am able to stay above the water because of my speed. I wonder how slow I can go before the water drops me. I slowed my pace gently, until I was at a comfortable speed that, by my standards, is pretty slow. I slowed down a bit more, and I splashed into the water several meters from my friends, causing them a surprise and one for myself as well.

Water hit against my body and I lost my breath as the wind was knocked out of my chest by the force of my splash. I sank in the knee deep water and the lukewarm fluid swallowed me as my eyes screamed in pain. I closed my eyes and stood up, my eyes burning from the water. "Shadow! Are you alright?" Amy asked me as I heard her splashing get closer when she neared me. The final step she had taken ended and sent several drops of the sea upon my face.

"Amy, my eyes hurt," I said as I saw nothing but the dark red light as it faintly got through my eyelids from the sun. "Amy, are you there?" I asked as water dripped from my quills. "We are here, Mister Shadow," Cream replied as worry overtook the tone of her voice. "Chao?" Cheese asked after a moment, and I could imagine him watching me in my awkward posture.

I groaned as my eyes continued to smolder. "Shadow, did you get water in your eyes?" Amy asked calmly. "Yes, Amy. Why does it hurt? I have gotten water in my eyes before, and it would not hurt like this!" Amy giggled. "What is so funny?" I asked as my ears perked up and I narrowed my already closed eyes in anger.

"There is salt in the water, Shadow. The salt and the sand in the water hurt your eyes." "Salt?" I flicked my pink tongue out and quickly licked my lips. "Hmm." Definitely salt. My tongue had salty taste on it and the salt was slightly bitter, and yet the salt tasted somewhat pleasant. I tried to lift the dark red curtain of my eyelids up, only to have my eyes start burning again.

"Ow," I muttered as I closed my eyes and reached up. "Don't rub your eyes! You will get more salt in them from your hands," Amy warned me. I sighed quietly. Tears welled up and dripped onto the ocean from my cheeks.

I wonder. Why don't tears hurt your eyes? They are water and salt, like the ocean is. Maybe the ocean is more salty... and sandy. I tried to open my eyes again, and the pain was less acute. I could endure leaving my eyes opened now, and I blinked three times, focusing on Amy and Cream as they both stood there.

"Shadow, what were you doing? I saw you running across the ocean!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. Her green eyes lit up with her energy as she watched me for an answer. "I did not know I could run on water. I was trying to make a big splash." "Well, Shadow. You got your wish after all," Amy giggled. Cream laughed and Cheese cheered happily with a grin on his face. "Chao chao!" I chuckled softly in joining their laughter.

The remaining hint of salt was reminding me of... My stomach growled again. Apparently no one else could hear the protests of my abdomen as the waves continued to produce their thundering songs. My hunger is driving me insane.

After several more waves lurched into us, we decided to head for the shore. My body sagged with the weight from the sea, and I felt dirty. I have grit, salt, and who knows what else in my skin, and I wanted two things. I wanted a shower and some nice food. The sand was soft underfoot, and my feet were soothed by its warmth and the way it caressed them. Some of the sand stuck to my wet feet, and I wished all the more that I could take a shower. Sand...

Amy gasped when she heard my stomach for the umpteenth time that day. "Shadow!" I blushed faintly. "I am sorry, Amy. I am very hungry, guys. I am sorry about that," I said as I rubbed my forehead in an attempt to distract my hunger, and it didn't work. "How long has it been since you have eaten?" I paused.

"Four days," I said dully. "SHADOW!!" Amy screamed my name, and her outburst completely devoured my calm attitude with panic. "FOUR DAYS!!?"

"Take it easy, Amy. I am the Ultimate Life. I can last twice as long as the average person without food," I replied as I crossed my arms. Amy gave little regard to my statement. "Ultimate? Even then, you had not eaten for what would be two days!" Amy yelled as her eyes narrowed in frustration. "We are cleaning up and leaving, and we are leaving now!"

"Okay, Amy," I said as I teleported twice, once to the beach to grab my "clothes" and a second time to teleport all of us back to Amy's house...


	10. Cleanup

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter X

_Cleanup_

* * *

Once again I was with the group before Amy's home. I held my shoes and gloves in one hand, waiting as a few sparse drops of water landed on the sidewalk. "So, what'll we do now?" Cream hesitantly asked the female hedgehog.

"We clean up, that's what! We'll go inside and take a shower. Cream, you can shower first." At first I felt left out, but then I considered why they would not allow me into the shower. One, I am a guy. Two, I am considerably older than these two girls. Three, Amy's dad obviously would put me on the hot coals for being in his daughter's shower.

I inwardly shrugged and was stopped in the middle of my thoughts with "Shadow, you can take a shower in my house, if you want."

"No thank you, Amy. That's very kind of you," I replied as I glanced at the rose female and shrugged. Amy arched an eyebrow, forming a valley of pink fur above one of her green eyes.

"Why not?" Cream and Cheese both watched us as we spoke.

"Amy, I am a boy, both of you are girls," I stated as I rubbed my forehead, feeling the rough sand grits roll through my fur between my fingers and my head.

Cream seemed surprised. "What's wrong with that, Mister Shadow?"

"I am older than both of you, Cream. To use your shower is improper. It would seem like I wanted to do something bad." When I said that, Cream seemed more confused, but Amy seemed to realize where I was trying to get at.

"What is wrong with that, Mister Shadow?" "Never mind, Cream. It's some silly grown up thing," I finally gave up with a sigh. Cream is in the dark. No surprise there; she is only seven years old.

"I understand, Shadow. But what will you do?" Amy asked as she pulled a small strand of seaweed from her quills. Seeing the foreign object forced a disgusted moan from her mouth. "Eww."

"I know where I can take a shower, I will be right here when I am done." With that sentence spoken, I warped myself to the ARK. The surroundings of sun and grass, which I was fond of, were replaced with bleak steel and metal structures. I hate this colony! I wanted to shower and get out ASAP. That is, until I actually got in the shower.

I had wandered down a flight of stairs down to the living quarters, and I eventually found an unlocked door to an apartment. Passing the noticeably empty rooms, I headed for the bathroom and opened the sink cabinet and found some old soap and a faded rag. Once I was in the shower, I contented myself with soaking up the heated water and letting it rinse through my fur before I started scrubbing myself with the soap, and soaking the old rag in plenty of boiling hot water. I have found that I take long showers. The warm water is a nice thing that I am reluctant to leave...

With the blink of an eye, I was warped back to Earth. I stood idly outside of the home as drops of now clean water fell off of my quills. The warmth of the sun managed to gradually dry my pelt out for several minutes before two familiar faces, followed by a third blue one, walked out of the house fully dressed in their usual attire. At least I am clean now. "Shadow, we need to get your poor belly filled up!" Amy said with a giggle. I felt my cannibalistic belly groan again. "Gurrrrggmmm..." Cream and Amy laughed as I blushed redder than a freshly washed beet!

We walked down to the city, and soon Amy stopped us at a small cafe place. "My parents and I always like to eat here, let's go on in," Amy explained as she opened the door, or tried to. I was already at the door, holding it open for my two friends. "Thank you Shadow!" Amy exclaimed with a bright smile. "You're welcome," I replied as hedgehog, rabbit, and chao entered the restaurant. A faint whiff of a hamburger brushed my nose, and I sighed in envy. It smelled sooo goooood...

Within the walls of the cafe, several booths were lined up along the left wall, and tables and chairs were to the right. At the back of the restaurant, a desk and a door, presumably to the kitchen, waited. We seated ourselves at a corner booth, the seat wrapping around a table and capable of seating about six people. The faint scent of food teased my senses to the point of madness.

Our drinks were served when Amy noticed something I had not. "Hey, look, Cream. My mom and dad are right over there." I looked up from my drink to find her parents. Amy waved at them to get their attention, and they both approached us. Amy's mom looked remarkably like Amy, only older and with longer hair, as well as a more developed frame. Her dad was a brown hedgehog with green eyes. Both of her parents have green eyes, I realized silently. This should be interesting...

* * *

_A.N. Bleeeegh!!! I am having a major attack of writer's block here. I planned to add more to this blasted chapter about one week ago, but no real plots have formed. This is what I have. Still... XD Hopefully, an idea will come to me, even if it literally hits me in the head!_


	11. Food and Forests

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter XI

_Food and Forests_

Once the two arrivals approached our table, I stood up to greet them with a friendly handshake. With a slight hint of reluctance, I smiled and reached my hand out. "Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Rose. How are you feeling today?" The older rose female smiled and we shook hands.

"Hello, there. I don't believe we have met before," the mother replied.

"Oh. Sorry, about that. I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Shadow! You are such a gentleman." I blushed lightly at that remark.

"Thank you, Miss Rose," I thanked her as I turned to the brown hedgehog. "Good day to you, sir." Our handshake was firm and the father remained silent, giving me a brief smile. As the two adults settled with us, I noticed something about the father that made me feel anxious inside. Why did I feel anxious? There was this look in his eyes. He seemed to be scrutinizing me, sizing me up. He seated himself with Amy and his wife, and I sat next to Cream.

"Amy," the pink look-alike started. "How did you and Shadow meet?" Amy sipped her glass of ice-filled coke before answering.

"I was chasing after Sonic when he ran off to fight Egghead. Shadow was fighting too. I saw him from a distance and ran up to hug him. I thought he was Sonic," Amy finished as I smirked.

"I was just standing there and she scared me to death," I added. "Oh, I did not!" Amy shot a glare at me as her eyes narrowed.

"How old are you, Shadow? You look about Sonic's age," Amy's dad asked as he arched an eyebrow, forming a brown wrinkle above his right eye.

"Yes sir. I'm seventeen years old." The dad's eyes darkened and I could not help noticing. "Is something wrong? I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Shadow, what are you sorry for? You did not do anything wrong," Amy objected. A calico cat interrupted our conversation. She had wild brown eyes, and she focused on us with calm warmth shining in them.

"Hey, y'all. How are you doing today? May I get anything for you?" The cat pulled out a pad and pen to write our orders down. "What would you like sir?" She eyed Amy's dad. "I would like to have a barbecue sandwich with Brunswick stew on the side, and water." The waitress turned to Amy's mom. "I prefer to have the chicken salad and a coke please," the mother answered. After more orders, it was my turn. "Um..." I looked at the menu.

Amy interrupted my thoughts with a tempting offer. "Shadow, don't get something small. You helped me so much yesterday, I would be glad to give you something bigger." I glanced at her with widened eyes.

"Okay, since you offer that, I'll have the jumbo burger," I decided.

"Well, that is a big order, mister. Are you sure you want that?" I moaned at her question.

"Yes, ma'am. I am quite sure."

Once the titanic burger was delivered, I had to struggle to resist drooling over my order. The giant sandwich was demolished in moments, and everyone stared at me as I rubbed my belly. The others also finished eating, but my plate was licked clean. The cramping pain, the exhaustion, and the hunger that had bothered me for days were gone. Amy, her parents, Cream and Cheese all laughed heartily as I massaged my bulging abdomen.

"Well, I believe you enjoyed your meal far more than anyone else that has ever eaten here," Mrs. Rose giggled. "You have the right idea," I managed to softly reply. We all laughed one last time amongst ourselves as we left the restaurant. I suddenly felt very tired, and my body became heavy with weariness as my mind slowed down. We stood out of the door, and I was calmed even more by the blue sky and warm sunlight. "Thank you so much for the meal. I enjoyed it," I grinned as I gave my thanks to my hosts. As I waved goodbye, I wondered within my mind what I would do the next day. Sleeping sounds good to me right now, and since my belly is full I might as well...

* * * * * * *

I do not know when exactly I woke up from my nap. I felt soft and warm from my rest, and it took moments for my mind to return from wherever it decided to wander as I was counting sheep. I got up and stretched, putting my shoes and gloves on to venture out into the world. I concluded that I would not see Rose again, for I had already spent time with her and was aware that I would soon have overstayed my welcome.

After my nap, I felt healthier than I have in a long time. I was clean. I was recently filled with a good meal. I had enjoyed my experience the previous day, and I smiled to myself as I tried to decide what I would do for the day. I have been alone for a good while, but until now I had no desire to do anything more than yearn for companionship. I glanced around at the manmade objects that surrounded my home. With a pause an idea entered my mind as I looked up, admiring the blue of the sky above. Maybe I should get out of here...

With a brief sigh, I started forward, walking to no place in particular. I can always find my way back here and there is plenty of time to kill. The medium sized buildings that resembled the place of my home gave way to smaller ones, coffee shops, cafes, and gas stations. Before me was a gas station. It was nothing really noticeable, just a rectangular building that served as a store behind the numerous gas pumps, and a lone air hose at the side of the small parking lot. Grey canisters of propane gas were stacked up beside the entrance, and I simply walked right behind it, approaching the line of trees that stretched out into the distance.

The bitter sweet smell of diesel and leaking oil grew faint as I walked over damp leaves and my feet crushed small twigs that littered the ground, replaced with the pleasant smell of damp, rich soil. The new aroma soothed my nerves as I continued my way from the city. I passed more scrawny trees and soon noticed how much cooler I felt in the natural shade.

The fact that I am a black furry only makes it all the more noticeable, for the color of my pelt absorbs light, and as it absorbs light the light becomes heat. That is why, for instance, a newly paved parking lot can be literally hot enough to fry a raw egg on a hot, sunny summer day. The short trees that were no thicker than my arm were covered with young trees that competed with each other and their elders to reach sunlight. Above those, the tallest trees of the canopy stood straight, sending out branches that covered what sunlight they could. I passed by the dull orange plated bark of a yellow pine as I noticed the light in the distance.

Before me and through several more trees, the green light from a field poked through the brown of the forest floor. Blades of grass stuck out over the field, and to my right a slowly flowing river lazily drifted by. Along the riverbanks were several tall grass-like plants that had what looked like brown bottlebrushes on their tips, poking into the air. I am not sure about my identification, for the swamp is not my specialty, but the plants were... cattails. That's it. Cattails. I wandered along the edge of the field and continued to the forest ahead.

The sunlight felt pleasant on my face and a soft breeze brushed my tan cheeks, causing me to form a slight curve on my lips in a silent smile. Once again bushes and trees of many different habits dominated the sun and grass that I left behind me. This tree was forked. That tree over there is leaning oddly to the side, like it was pushed over by a rowdy giant. This one is covered in thick, downy moss...

I continued forward. Steady movement carried me on while more trees passed me by. At one location, there was a small gully that was filled with many pyramidal trees that were covered in dark green needles and they cast profound darkness upon the floor of the hollow and each other. A bittersweet feeling enveloped my heart as I remembered the first time I saw this kind of tree. A tear softly formed at the corner of my eye and I brushed it away with my clothed finger. The first time I saw a hemlock tree, my father was there with me...

I could hear the faint whisper of something in the distance, and as I approached it the noise became the smooth mummer of a nearby creek. The trees around me changed, those that love moisture replaced the trees that preferred to grow at drier places. The oaks and dogwoods were replaced with beech and maple. The maples had finely toothed leaves and they had grey, furrowed bark that formed ridges that followed up the trunk and branches. The beech trees were unique. Whether you live in Europe or America, American beech and European beech have much in common. Toothed leaves adorn the former and smooth leaves are on the latter, but they have the same shape. Both have triangular brown nuts in spiny burs. Both have the beech trademark; slick and steel grey bark that never gets rough.

I stopped at the stream on a large flattened stone that was coated in soft, green moss. The stone sat against the trunk of a maple that shaded it from the sunlight, and the maple leaned away from the stream. I have found a spot to return to some time; the rock and tree over the stream look like a good place to rest. I continued forward, approaching a clearing of the forest that followed down the stream. Grass and more cattails were around the stream, and the rocks that sat in the water were smooth and flat from the erosion of flowing water, some were egg-shaped and others were similar to pancakes.

At the edge of the field, a giant tree stood. It had a massive stature. The trunk was so thick it must have been two meters across, and above it had several massive branches that spread into the sky. Its size and round, stout shape reminded me of oak, but there were several things different about it. For one, the tree had dreadlocks in its crown, looking like they were strands of fuzz the color of butter. The flowers looked beautiful as they swayed with the wind, forming waves of cream that stood out against the green tones of the forest. For another, beneath my feet rotting leaves were shaped like long spear heads, lance-shaped leaves that had prominent, triangular teeth. Noticing the teeth, I glanced again at the mysterious tree. The tree was none other than a native chestnut.

Chestnuts once were common, but a disease that arrived in the early twentieth century has changed all of that. Billions of chestnuts died, and yet there is this one tree, older than the Civil War, and it was thriving. A thought that had popped into my mind was answered as I looked behind the giant tower of mighty branches. The tree had a mate, a companion. A tree that was about the same size stood in the distance, and in several spots nearby, little chestnut sprouts poked no more than one meter into the air with no more than a dozen leaves, dwarfed by their spectacular parents. The venerable old and the very young stood side by side, revealing the intricacy within the cycle of life as it continues through birth, growth, and death.

This looks like a desirable place to stay. I have come out here with the plan to set up camp and spend the night. I first needed to set up a shelter, and fortunately the first thing I needed was right there, lying on the damp earth. A large and sturdy branch form the chestnut was the starting of my shelter. I need a whole lot of sticks for the next part, and branches and twigs of many sizes. I returned to the shade of the forest and gathered branch after branch after branch, soon having as much as I could carry in an arm full, and placed it next to the tree. One pile is done, now for the others. I repeated the process three more times, gathering up four piles of the sticks.

I lifted the largest branch in my hands and wedged it between the ground and the tree trunk, pushing it into the ground for added stability. Working gradually from the branches in reference to size, I placed the branches on the main one, forming a frame for the roof, and I added more and more branches on top of those. The result was something like a teepee, a teepee of sticks that leaned against the tree for support. Next I needed moss and pine branches. I looked around in disappointment, noticing that there were no pine trees near me, and so I needed to find some. I went into the woods again, wandering, trekking up a gently sloping hill to find some evergreen trees. As I crushed leaves beneath my feet, I saw a small cluster of pine trees in the distance. They stood out with their rich green shades, contrasting with the bright green of the broadleaved trees.

_At least I have found what I was looking for,_ I thought to myself. Now I need to acquire the branches. With my gloved hands, I snapped the small branches from the smaller trees, gathering a bundle of them. The sweet mint aroma of the pines soothed me as I stood among the small conifers. I finished my trip with a giant bundle of branches, each boasting a bunch of green, tufted needles. Thick, gold sap dripped from the broken ends of the branches in a manner a whole lot like honey.

I placed the pine needles over the shelter, lining the lean-to with a water resistant layer in case it would rain that night. Instead of dripping between the branches and onto my sleepy head, the water would trickle down the needles to the ground, keeping me dry. I then took the remaining larger branches and lined them vertically inside the makeshift dwelling, forming a floor to keep me off of the wet ground. My home is done, now I need three more things. I need something to sleep on. I need food. I need fire. _Fire will be last, _I thought to myself._ Bed first._

I prefer that my bed be something soft. Perhaps some dried out moss would do the trick. Taking steps down to the creek, I scanned around for some moss. Tall grass and cattails sprouted up from the creek's edges, and I could hear the croaking rumbles of a bullfrog that was hiding somewhere in the thick brush. The sun made shadows dance upon the stones beneath the water, and bands of sunlight flickered on the sandy bottom as the water itself made the stones appear to waver in tandem with the surface. On the other side of the small creek, a big clump of hair-like moss curled over itself, as if it was suffering through a bad hair day.

I could walk through the creek, but I would like to keep my feet dry if I can help it. So, what do I try doing to solve this little problem? I jump. I had to jump like three meters into the air many times, so this should be easy as pie. With a brief strain of my legs, I was thrust into the air and over the stream to the other side, quick to gather my moss and return to the crude thing that would make a tool shed seem like something from Beverly Hills. My bed of moss was spread out over the floor, and it would make the spot more comfortable. My home was finally completed, so I had one more task at hand. I desired something to eat. Maybe I could try a plant... Trying to eat a plant can be very dangerous. There are dozens of poisonous plants and many of them can be found in the garden! If you think a plant is poisonous, or you are uncertain about its identity, you can do a test on it, but it takes a long time, and there are many similar plants that look alike, fooling the untrained eye, and in the case of mushrooms, even the professionals.

I will eat a plant that I know is not poisonous. With a few strides I returned to the creek and grasped a cattail, intending to pull the brown sausage thing off the top to cook it. My biology teacher made us study medicinal properties of plants and poisons as well. Cattail is edible, along with many others. I collected five of the soft brown growths and placed them at my campsite. Now only one more thing was missing.

I needed to gather more wood for a fire. The best things I could find would be dry wood, dry sticks. Once again I went to the forest for the materials, searching on the brown forest floor to pick up any dry twigs, sticks, and branches that I could find. The different sizes of wood are used for different parts of building a fire. I selected the branches that had no fallen, brown leaves covering them, for they fell recently and had less time to get soaked by the damp ground. I turned back for camp with a heap of large branches and twigs in my arms. I carelessly dropped the branches on the grass next to my shelter. I should have gotten some stones to surround the fire and hold it in place. A good idea flitted trough my mind, inspiring me to return to the stream. Among the reeds, grass, and cattails, there were several good-sized stones that I would be putting to use. With some arranging and a final grin of satisfaction, I placed the twigs inside the circle of stones I had produced.

I arranged the twigs in a small pile, to start the fire and add more as it burned through the fuel. My hand remained over the pile of twigs that would be my fire, and I concentrated Chaos energy into the pile. I could feel heat start to build up within the cluster, inspiring me to focus it more. At the center of the twigs, faint but still noticeable, a thin strand of blue-grey smoke drifted up from an ember and tangled itself with the wind before fading away. A snapping noise caused a twig to spark, and the ember became a small flame. More twigs. The flame licked softly at the surrounding twigs, growing on them and enveloping the pile in a warm, orange glow. I grabbed several larger branches and twigs to add them to my campfire, and the flames greedily consumed them while the fire grew larger. The fire popped as a yellow spark leaped into the air before it landed on the rough grey face of a rock from the surrounding fire pit and dimmed, becoming an invisible fleck of ash.

I reached down to grasp a forked branch in my hand, and I handled the picked cattails in the other, sticking one piece on each of the ends. This was dinner for me. Cattails... I shook my head. It was not as good as the delicious burger I gorged on yesterday, but it was better than what I had in the city; nothing at all. The stick was waiting above the flickering flames to roast the food. I had some fun waiting for them to roast with my own experiment. I turned the stick so that one cattail was in the top part of the fire, and the other was above the fire where the flames could almost reach it. The finished products were pulled out of the fire, and I observed them as I sniffed. The hot sausage-like cattails smelled bland and hot. The scent was not repulsive, and my stomach growled as I took a deep inhale of the roasted food. The lower piece was burned and grey smoke rose into the air from its charred surface. I waited a moment before poking the singed cattail, trying to find out what the temperature of my intended meal was. I wanted to know if I could stand eating it right then.

The food was too hot, so I waited several more seconds to hold it under my shiny nose. Reluctantly, my jaws clamped down on a small bite of the cattail, and I could taste something bland. It still was food. The burned cattail was very crunchy on the outside, and the inside was somewhat drier than I would have liked. The second, less cooked cattail was soft and spongy, like bread. I cooked the three remaining cattails less than I had cooked the first one, and soon I was full and content. I threw several large branches onto the fire and crawled into my shelter to wait.

The sky was darkening as the evening advanced, and the bright white sun was dimming into a glowing yellow orb that floated in the distant sky. The shadows around me became longer as they stretched from the sun's lower angle, and the shadows seemed to get much denser, bringing contrast to the landscape as it became a redder color. The green grass was a yellowed green color now, and the stones of my fire were lit up orange on the inside where they faced the fire. The soft hiss of the flames and the occasional crackle of the sticks was a natural song, a song of the flames. I lay there on the downy moss and closed my eyes to sleep. This trip to the woods has cost me the whole day. Costing the day or not, it soothed my nerves as my eyes closed and crickets started to chirp, relaxing me even more. I was hiding in my own little cave. The view I had was the trunk of the mighty chestnut and the orange glow upon its furrowed bark from the fire as it continued burning. My body felt heavy as my breathing slowed down. I was sound asleep...


	12. Infatuation and Insanity

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter XII

_Infatuation and Insanity_

The world was dark. I could not see anything but complete darkness. I could feel something soft and slightly scratchy tickle my face and I peeled my eyes open. As I observed the fact that greenish moss supported my weight, I remembered that I had taken a wander into the woods. My mind sluggishly woke up from my slumber; reluctant to leave the dreaming state it had followed the night before in order to face a new day. I rubbed my eyes and stood up to survey my camp. The fire was extinguished, but hot embers glowed in the heart of the ashes, retaining heat from the now deceased fire. I kicked into the ashes, sending several hot fragments about from beneath them and diffusing the concentrated heat source before stomping the reddish glowing embers out. I dare not take the chance of having a lone spark landing on the grass and starting a brush fire that would quickly go out of control, wrecking havoc in this field and possibly the surrounding forest.

I noticed how warm the day seemed, not cool and pleasant like it would be at night. I must have slept in. I glanced up, and the hot, blazing sun was up in the sky at its zenith, further reinforcing my suspicion as I sighed and started forward. Finding my way back should be easy enough, since I had proceeded in one direction. Then I only would need to go the opposite way to get back to the outskirts of town. I went northeast to get here, now I needed to go southwest.

The voyage home was rather quick, not lingering for a long time like my trip out here. I presume now that the rapid progress was due to the fact that I did not stop for sightseeing, as I had seen everything beforehand. Regardless, I enjoyed the scenery of sunshine and trees as I got back to town. The sight of a road and the rumble of traffic told of my new location; I was back in the city. I could smell the exhaust left behind by the cars as they cruised by, and the smell was a contrast to the piney-earth smell that the woods exuded.

Upon reaching the road, I decided to do the one thing I can do best. I wandered around the city, and I was doing so for hours before evening arrived. The arrival of the evening was the signal of nighttime and darkness, and it was darkness in more ways than one... in more places than one. It not only was night in the city and this half of the globe, it also was once again dark and alone in my heart...

I heard a pleasingly familiar voice when I walked by a certain restaurant in my solitude. The voice was innocent and melodious, like music to my ears. "Sonic... I am so thrilled we are finally going out!" The voice was Amy.

"Sure thing, Amy. I felt bad 'bout some of the stuff I have been doing, and I wanted to make it up to you," I heard Sonic reply with a trace of hesitance. "This is the place. Do you like it?"

"Sonic..." Amy paused as she admired the front of the place. Her emerald eyes lit up with joy.

"Do you like this, Amy?" Sonic softly asked again as Amy covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Sonic! This place is gorgeous! Thank you so much!" Amy embraced the blue hero with a hug that for once was not blinded by her overly ambitious and somewhat bothersome love, good-natured though it was.

"Good, I was hoping so!" Without another word spoken, Amy dashed inside as Sonic raised a hand in protest. "Wait! Amy, what're you doing?"

"Let's go, Sonic! I have waited for you long enough!" The door closed as Sonic noticed that I was watching them. I walked up to him calmly as my heart felt a soft pain inside. I was confused by this bitter feeling. Why do I feel this way? Am I... jealous? My heart thumped sorely for a moment as I realized I was jealous. And sad...

"Well, I see you finally caught on to Amy's chase," I muttered in a futile attempt to tease Sonic.

"Hey, Shadow. How are you doing, faker?" Sonic grinned sheepishly.

"I am fine, I guess. Good luck on your date tonight," I spoke up in my reaction.

"Oh, you reminded me, Shadow. I need to go tonight." Sonic slapped his forehead and gritted his teeth.

I arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "You are leaving Amy here? Now!?" I was shocked.

The door opened as a pink and youthful face watched us in excitement. "Sonikku! Come on! I can't wait!"

"Amy, I am sorry, but Tails said that an emergency showed up last night. He needs me to see him today!" Amy pouted as her brow wrinkled and her lips parted in protest.

"Sonic! This is our date!"

"I know! Believe me, Amy I'm very sorry! Egghead might start an attack tonight! I need to get with Tails! Thanks Shadow. Sorry Amy. I gotta go!" Sonic turned around and formed a blue blur as he sped off into the distance.

"SONIC!!!" I let my mouth gape as I looked where the blue blur had gone off. "Tonight?" I muttered softly. What about Amy?

"Shadow. Why did Sonic thank you?" Amy's voice held a note of absolute grief, as it was on the brink of breaking with her heart as silvery tears clung to her eyes. Her eyes looked so beautiful in the orange glow of the sunset, glittering and with a shine that could only be compared to the Chaos Emerald itself.

I looked back at her burning emerald eyes as my eyes widened to the size of saucers in my fading disbelief. "I don't know. He thanked me when I mentioned tonight." I was on the brink of panic as my heart raced in my chest.

"Shadow... I have been waiting for this moment for years, for years." Amy sighed.

"I know, Amy. I know you have," I replied. The next harsh remark caught me off guard.

"This is your fault, Shadow," Amy deadpanned, no emotion in her voice, grass-hued eyes drilling into my own. Her statement was so out of place, so out of the blue that I struggled to comprehend what she had just said. My mouth gaped as my eyes stared at her.

"This is your fault," Amy repeated, her constantly gentle voice filled with venomous hatred. Her accusation plunged a dagger into my tender heart, ripping though the soft flesh and tearing apart my emotions. "This is your fault, Shadow! You scared Sonic away!" Her voice raised an octave and volume as I cringed as the receiver of her outburst. "You ruined everything! Ruined my life!"

"I didn't do anything," I responded as my heart sank. My own friend was against me.

"Yes you did! Sonic ran off because of you!! Go away! I hate you!" The dagger in my heart was twisted, spilling my life onto the concrete sidewalk. I let one sob out as I heard that last part. The next thing was just as unexpected. I felt something hit my face with force, jarring my head to the side. The impact sent pain stinging through my cheek and doused the pain in my heart with gasoline. My heart burned away, crumbling from the heat of her rage.

Placing my hand on my cheek, I slowly, painstakingly looked back at glaring emeralds as tears spilled from my eyes. It's done. Amy is done. My only friend threw me into a furnace and left me to die. A sob tore my throat open as I took one last pained glance at my only friend and bolted away, running faster than I ever have in my entire life. _I hate you!_ Another sob choked my breath. _I hate you!_ I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the slight discomfort of my face and the burning of my lungs. The only thing I felt was the gaping hole in my chest that remained where my heart once resided...

_A.N. And so the angst of the story truely begins..._


	13. All Alone

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter XIII

_All Alone_

I never have felt a grief with this degree of absolute and brutal torture. My face was buried into my soft pillow, buried in a soft comforting object, but the comfort it provided refused to soothe the agony I felt most deeply, the agony in my heart. Every single breath I took caused more torment for my lungs. Every beat of my aching heart filled my soul with more pain. I am alone. I'm completely and undoubtedly alone. Resisting the softness of my pillow, I opened my mouth and screamed my misery. I am alone. "Noohoho!" Like clockwork, my nose started to fill with moisture and my eyes drenched the once dry pillow as I screamed again.

She said she hated me. Right out in the open, plain as day, she told me that I had ruined her life, I messed everything up. It was my fault. My fault... I didn't even mean to! She hates me because of her stupid crush! I sobbed again, squeezing the pillow in my fists with all of my strength. She never wanted to see me again.

For so long I have searched for a friend. For so long I have searched for love. I desire to love and be loved in return, but now that Amy has abandoned me I realize that will never be. I did not know. I didn't know what she was doing, or why she was so mad at me. I released another sob into the pillow as my chest trembled with my efforts. Does anyone care? Doesn't someone, anyone care about me?

The time I had spent searching recently, day after day, step after step haunted my mind. The day Sonic was busy with his homework. The day Knuckles was studying his Emerald. The day Tails was laboring away on another invention. Amy was the only one with time for me. Amy was the dawn of my nightmare, the answer to my prayers; the soothing comfort for my downpour of tears. Now she has left me. I am left in the darkness, left like a forgotten puppet to die in the cold. How comforting a fact that is! How much this end will please me!

The pain is overwhelming, the pain of total defeat. The pain of everything falling apart like a house made from cards. I am drowning, drowning in despair. I always have held a flicker of hope, desperately clutching it next to my chest, afraid that the last flames of my life would burn out from the cold hate in the world. There was one other time that the flame went out, and that was when I found my entire family rent to ribbons by the bullets of greedy cowards. No one was there for me. Now, no one was there for me once again, and the grief it invocated was no less brutal and disheartening than it was the first time.

My chest and throat hurt immensely in their response to my broken heart. My heart hurts most of all. My throat became more irritated as I cried into the pillow's cushioning innards, effectively absorbing much of my tormented scream. The grey overcast sky felt my troubled sobs and the lonely tears that dropped from my eyes were joined by thousands of sacred tears from the clouds, as if Nature herself knew of my anguish. The rain started to cause the song as it always has, causing a barrage of soft plops against anything and everything, from buildings, to sidewalks, to streets and manholes. I looked up from my pillow, holding back my stifled sobs, and observed the raindrops as they landed on the cement of the alley, and the drops became more plentiful and intense, increasing from a modest rain to a downpour.

The song of the rain strengthened into a constant roar, and small splashes from the fallen moisture sent more drops into the air briefly before they landed on the ground once again, forming a screen that concealed the once distinguished ground under a whitish spray. As more tears dropped from my eyes, I neared the curtain of rain that covered my doorway and looked to the sky. A twisted finger of lightning spread out like a web in the clouds, appearing for only an instant and flickering as it vanished into nothing.

The weather is reflecting my mood with remarkable accuracy. When a second flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder, I noticed something at the back of my home from the shadows as the flash pronounced something I had never noticed before. I turned around and neared the corner of the stairs where the stairs dropped to the ground. There, simply forgotten, sat an ink pen and a wrinkled sheet of paper. A new conclusion entered my mind as more tears fell from my eyes. With a grasping hand I grabbed the paper and pen, and wrote on the paper a message for whoever finds it. One of my tears fell onto the message as I finished, smearing part of the final line. I inspected the disorder caused from my tears. The smudge was most of one word, and only one word is not significant. Anyone can reasonably guess what the word was meant to be.

I folded the sheet of paper and tucked it into my glove, folding it under the cuff that covered my wrist and walked out of the shelter, into the tempestuous weather. The rain pattered on my fur and face, gradually soaking my pelt, adding more weight to my already devastated heart to carry. Thunder crashed through my ribcage and rattled the dense air as I started forward. I felt so cold I was becoming numb, numb as the rain drew the warmth right out of me and dispersed it into the chilling air. The rain expertly concealed my tears, and I noticed the clouds became denser as the sky darkened. The clouds above are turning black. The day is turning darker and colder by the minute. I feel that same way inside, I feel in a manner identical to the conditions of the sky above. My heart is turning colder and darker by the minute. For some reason the building hostility and anguish in my heart reminded me of the nightmare I had a while ago. And then it hit me.

The nightmare was my future. I was alone and searched frantically for some compassion...

_My fearful plea was engulfed by the same haunting, mocking silence. I sank down against the ground and clenched my fists. NO!! All alone... A tear slowly formed on my eye as I expelled a deep sigh from my chest. "Shadow?" My heart throbbed in surprise as my eyes rapidly glanced around to find who had called me. "Don't leave me," I softly spoke to the voice. "I will stay with you, Shadow. Don't worry."_

I found Amy in the emptiness and was filled with hope...

_Bright green eyes appeared in my face, and I jumped back in a startled reaction, causing me to fall over. After I had landed, a sense of security washed the anxiety out of my mind, and my heartbeat slowed to a smoother pace. The person was none other than Amy, the one friend that I had found in this harsh world. For a moment my tears of pain and hurt became tears of hope. "Amy, please don't leave me here. I am so lonely out here, just look at where we are."_

_The rose female looked around us, noticing the vacant cage that had no end. "I won't, Shadow." My heart slowed even more and my once rapid panting had slowed to a steady breathing. "Thank you or waiting here with me, Amy," I stated gently as I smiled for the first time in the entire dream. "You are welcome, Shadow. Why are you out here, anyway?" I sighed, and Amy noticed. "What is wrong?" I looked up into her lovely eyes._

Then Amy forgot about me...

"_I am lost. I want to escape from here, but I do not know how to do that and leave this empty space behind," I replied honestly. "I tried to run out, but there is no end in sight out here," I answered her sadly. "Look!" Amy's voice rose with excitement. Frantically, I glanced at her to determine where she was looking, and then I looked there myself. Sonic was back. "Sonic! I am over here!" Amy got up and chased her blue hero, and distance was quickly growing between the others and where I stood._

_The feeling of loneliness was back with a vengeance, sinking my heart down into my stomach and burdening my efforts to breathe. "Wait!" I started to chase after them. "Wait!! Please!!" I, unfortunately, crashed into Amy, and we were sent sprawling on the ground. "Shadow! What is wrong with you? You scared Sonic away!" The gentle voice held a note of annoyance and anger. I was dumbstruck. "What? But I just saw him!" I protested._

Finally, Amy became mad at me and left because I ruined her life...

"_You scared him away, Shadow! Now my life is ruined!!" Amy's voice trembled as she finished her accusation. "Go away, Shadow! I do not ever want to see you again!" The girl screamed. I winced as my heart ached with pain. "But Amy!" The person I was speaking to turned around and glared at me with rage. "But nothing, Shadow! You ruined my chance! My life is over! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" A single sob ripped through my chest as tears burned my eyes. Within an instant, Amy was gone. "Amy! Please listen to me! I am sorry!" I pleaded. A cascade of tears dripped out of my crimson eyes. "I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Amy's voice echoed, mashing my soft heart harder into the solid ground. "I hate you. I never want to see you again. I hate you. I never want to see you again. I hate you. I never want to see you again..."_

Once again I was left for dead. Left behind in the relentless cruelty of the world...

_The white background darkened, and soon I could not see anything at all, not even my own hand if it was inches in front of my eyes. The loneliness swallowed my frail heart and I started to sob in fear. "Amy!!! Don't leave me!!!" A tear fell from my eye. "Amy!! Don't leave me!! Amy! Don't leave me! Amy, don't leave me." The echoes returned without relent. "Don't leave me!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Don't leave me!!!!! Don't leave me!!!! Don't leave me!!! Don't leave me!! Don't leave me! Don't leave me. Don't leave me." No... I am destined to be alone. I sobbed again as the thought crossed my mind, causing more tears to leave my eyes. I gave into the gloom surrounding me. It swallowed me whole, grinding my heart in its jaws, slicing my heart between its dagger teeth like I was its favorite snack. I vanished, becoming lost forever in the endless depths of darkness... _

The darkness, the relentless cold hostility that crushed me and shredded my heart is right here. It's swallowing me up right now. My impossible nightmare is undoubtedly becoming my permanent reality. I am all alone...

* * * * * * *

_A.N. Poor Fuzzy! As always, reviews are appreciated. Reviews will inspire me to write faster. **Send some, now!!** XD_


	14. Only a Shadow

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter XIV

_Only a Shadow_

I shot up and let out a brief yelp as I glanced around nervously into the darkness. The fading remains of panic flowed through my mind as I tried to gather my thoughts and determine what had just occurred. Letting out a sigh of relief when I heard the soft and familiar ticking of my clock, I sat back down in the bed and stared at the ceiling with a dazed feeling of detachment. The nightmare was terrible. I can remember the last moment and what I had the horror of witnessing. I shook my head to clear my mind from the unpleasant thought and my thoughts reflected on the previous day.

I very well know that the nightmare is the result of what I saw yesterday... The clock continued to tick away while my panicked gasps slowed down. When I saw this disturbing event, I realized I was a part of this. I frowned and glanced at the glowing nightlight against the wall, finally to remember where I left something. I tried to argue with what I saw. That it was not real. It can't be real. It is a lie! A lie! It must be!

The nightmare replayed in my mind. I whispered to no one in particular, more to the world. I fumbled for my watch and checked the time. Nine o'clock. It is time to get up for the day. With a sinking mood I got up to grab a folded note and shoved it into my makeshift pocket while I got ready for the morning routine.

As I repeated my morning preparations, I felt half asleep, as if my mind was not a part of my body and I was watching someone _else_ proceed through his or her life, not my own. The morning seemed as if it never happened at all, so slight an impression it had left in my mind. With a halfhearted effort, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Sonic's number. I stared absently out my bedroom window and sighed as the phone rang several times. "Hello?" A familiar voce asked.

"Hi, Sonic," I greeted him.

"Tails! How you doing, buddy?"

"I'm fine," I brushed my grief aside, to not cause him worry. "Meet me at the clubhouse in half an hour; I need to tell you something."

"Sure thing, slowpoke!" Sonic teased and hung up. I let a second sigh out of my lips. How completely oblivious he is! I shook my head and dialed a second number.

"...Grrr. Stupid phone... Who is this?" I blinked twice before answering.

"Hey, Knuckles. It's me, Tails. I need to meet you at the clubhouse ASAP. Can you get there?"

"Sure, I guess. I don't know why you bothered giving me this thing, Tails."

"It is in case of some news, remember?" I replied with a feeling of embarrassment.

"Okay. Later." The phone went dead.

Third number... Amy. My phone softly rang as it contacted her house. "Hello?" Started a motherly voice, "Who's this?"

"Hi, Mrs. Rose. It's Tails. I need you to bring Mr. Rose, your daughter, and yourself to the clubhouse, please. It's important."

"What is it?" I tapped my fingers on the nightstand.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Thanks, bye." I put my phone in my pocket. I tromped downstairs and opened the front door, leaping into the air and taking off with my twin namesakes. The houses shrank away below me as I ascended into the grey, clouded sky. The bland lack of color in the sky matched my inner turmoil as I turned right and glided over the neighborhood to the clubhouse...

* * * * * * *

All six of us were seated in the living room of the clubhouse, sitting in sofas, a lazy chair, and a loveseat. Sonic grinned at me as he widened his eyes. "Well, what's up Tails? Did ya make a present for me?" He said jokily. The others laughed as I grinned tiredly to myself.

"No, it isn't that, Sonic."

"I know what it is. You used a Chaos Crystal to fry eggs didn't you!?" Sonic, Amy, and Amy's parents all laughed again, as Knuckles just shook his head in shame, as if to say, "What idiots..."

"No," I replied.

"I know! You decided to--"

I cut him off with a bitter snarl that was way out of my character, but then again I was feeling out of character in the first place. "QUIET!!" The others stared at me as fire burned in my blue eyes. They were shocked by my sudden outburst, a violent contrast to my constantly gentle mood. "The news I have to tell you guys isn't about breakfast, and it isn't about presents," I snapped.

"Whoa, take it easy Tails," Sonic said in surprise as he held his hands up in defense.

"I wish I could, Sonic." I sighed with a pained look in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. My words caught in my throat as I tried to speak, as if a ghost had pulled them out of my throat before they could be spoken. With a trembling hand, I timidly reached into my pocket and pulled out the note to hold it.

"This is about Shadow. I brushed him away recently. I was too busy to bother with him. I didn't know it was important; I wanted to focus on the task that was at hand. All of us were busy, one way or another too occupied to bother with him. The only one that did listen was Amy but," I faced her as a tear lingered in my eye before I wiped it with my glove. "Amy left him because he interrupted something before she yelled at him and ran off to brood by herself. I remember what I'd done. I regret that now. Nothing I can do will reverse the final conclusion my decisions lead to."

Silence pervaded the room for a moment as the listeners doubted my statement.

"You joking, Tails? You got all of us together to tell us about regrets? What do you regret?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Tails. This isn't funny. Shadow can take care of himself," Sonic added.

"It _definitely_ isn't funny. You're right, Sonic." I continued as my eyes narrowed in bitter sadness. "Shadow is gone," I stated as the others became only more confused.

"Shadow runs off all the time, Tails. He can care for himself and he's fine," Sonic commented.

"Tails, don't worry about Shadow, he's a lot tougher than slowpoke, here," Knuckles chuckled as Sonic playfully hit his arm.

"Who you calling slowpoke, weakling?" Their carefree attitude burned through my sanity as I stopped with the subtle hinting and told them...

A tear dropped from my eye, and I didn't attempt to conceal it. The others stopped their jokes as they watched me in silence. The others held their breath, and even time itself seemed to do the same. With a silent moment that was full of my pain and tears, I told them the news. My voice was honest and calm; absolutely solemn. "Shadow is dead... he killed himself..."

Eyes widened in shock. Complete silence dominated as my news was heard and shattered the easygoing mood of the others like a crystal goblet that was crushed under a cinderblock. "I was wandering around the forest a while back when I saw him camping out. I returned to the spot yesterday after it rained and found him. He..." My voice broke. Sonic stared forward in disbelief as Amy started to softly cry. Knuckles' eyes started to widen as they held a distant look of guilt. "He stabbed through... his heart with a sharp knife... he was just laying there against a giant oak tree, and he... looked so peaceful... I panicked and rushed over... his wet body was still warm, but... he was..." I let out a lone sob as more tears left my eyes.

"No... Tails... No..." Sonic stuttered in denial as the impact of my message was sinking in. I choked on a sob.

"He... left a note...and this... is it." I raised my hand to reveal the folded sheet of paper with the stain from tears and telltale stains of blood... crimson as Shadow's hauntingly beautiful eyes...

* * * * * * *

_To whoever might find me...  
You may be shocked to see me laying here like this, but don't worry about me. I have endured many hardships in my past life. It may have contributed to my end, I don't know for sure if it did, but I believe it has. When I was a boy a babysitter I loved raped me, and he scarred my heart for the rest of my life with shame and overwhelming fear. In addition, my entire family was carelessly slaughtered by the GUN organization when they tried to capture me, and I never forgave myself for their deaths. I have been wallowing in despair for quite a while now, but the last event was the straw that broke the camel's back._

_Recently, I'd finally made a friend. The bond was God-sent, a priceless blessing that I greatly cherished. Once again, I ruined it after I broke my friend's heart. I've been the source of misery and death for many people around me, and now that I'm alone, I realize that it is meant to be that way. I'd rather be dead than live completely alone, so I have decided to destroy the source of my suffering forever. My heart..._

I am just a Shadow that is left in pain  
The sun does not shine, the clouds cut with cold rain  
A person that is cursed with relentless fears  
A person that weeps through countless tears

They keep me away from the light  
I am doomed to hide in the night  
Every night that I go to bed,  
I am cursed with this death that stays overhead  
I am fearful of nightmares, afraid to sleep  
All I can do is worry and weep

The light gives others joy and peace  
Their hearts are content, never to cease  
But it forces upon my heart cold neglect  
Treating me like a plague that wants to infect

The darkness is so empty and cold  
Their torture for me is cruel and bold  
The light is a soft and gentle warm breeze  
Yet I am taken out here and left to freeze

I bring darkness to all around,  
The only fact I have surely found  
People hate me, though I have fought  
No one cares if I die or not

My heart is cruelly crushed and shunned from any love  
Though I beg angels that curse me from high above  
Since long ago I can plainly see  
That there is no one that loves me

My heartbeat stills its own faint pace  
As blood and tears freeze to my face  
I struggle to draw... my final breath  
The darkness... is freezing me to death  
Panic chokes me as all life... deserts me on my own  
I am only... a Shadow... I will die all alone  
_**-**__Shadow Hedgehog Ro..._

* * * * * * *

More sobs erupted from the mortal silence and I started to cry, lurching forward and grabbing onto Sonic with a death grip. "SHADOW!!! NOO!!!" Amy's heart breaking scream incited both of her parents to embrace her as they both cried themselves. "I'm so sorry, Shadow! I am so sorry..." Tears poured out of my eyes as the dam retraining my heart crumbled. "He is gone... He was such a good boy, Amy. He was a sweetheart," Mrs. Rose sobbed as she protectively embraced her daughter "I know... I know, Mom..." Amy choked out. I had one more statement as I choked on more sobs and my throat burned with my bitter grief. "Shadow... didn't kill himself... all of us... Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and I... _we_ killed him..."

_* * * * * * *_

_A.N. Wow... The angst! It burns!!! Didn't see that coming, did ya? _

_____I found music that matches this bleak poem flawlessly. Shadow's poem with that music in the background brings his__ anguish to life.  
____www. forwardmusikradio .com /Forward_Musik_Radio /IshamDotComRadioPlayerSadness .html  
(Erase the spaces.) Song #2, "Museum Of Tolerance." _


	15. Crimson River

**Fading Shadows**

Chapter XV

_Crimson River_

How bitter the memory is. I remember it so vividly. The memory was my nightmare. The morning was wet with drops from the departing rain, the grass was full of dew drops and I walked over the grass to the nearby woods from the clubhouse. The woods were at a time of transition. The tropical plants that inhabited Angel Island were all dead, as dead as a tombstone. Here and there a small sapling would poke out of the brown and decaying forest, showing off pleasant green shades amidst the dull surroundings of the now dead woods. I could smell wet earth and the scent of rotting wood as I continued forward to the edge of the woody skeletons. Before me, and down a slope, fully alive woods waited.

I stepped on a rotting log and it softly gave under my weight like a sponge as I continued onward. I was calmed by the shelter provided by the forest, by the tufted pines and shady oaks. The darkness of the trees seemed to soothe my mind from worry and I sighed softly to myself as I wandered in one direction. I wanted to find where I saw someone hanging out one time a few days before. In a field next to a creek, I found a certain black hedgehog camping under a giant tree. I think it was an oak, for it grew like an oak, with its massive stature and stout branches, but that did not matter at the time.

I could smell the remains of ash from a once burning fire and something else that heightened my senses. My canine ancestry has gifted me with a nose far more acute than the average person, and I could smell the oddity long before I saw it. The smell caused me to worry and I hastened my steps to get to the source as soon as possible.

Once I was there, I saw something that left my mind reeling... I could smell the sweet metallic odor of blood, and there sitting against the trunk of the giant oak was Shadow. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his black and red quills through the trees and charged forward as I called his name. "Shadow! Shadow!" He did not respond, and I crept closer to him as my ears perked intently and faced him, listening for a response. "Shadow?" He did not move from his sleep nor did his eyes open.

It was then that I saw his hands, and discovered why I smelled blood. Blood drenched his chest and the grass beneath him. Below him the grass was stained red, his black fur was stuck together in a bloody mass of fibers. I dashed forward and stopped mere feet from him and I started to gasp, panting as I realized what had happened. I stared at the ground where his hand rested on the slender and shining red blade of a stainless steel knife, and I started to sob as I crept ever closer. My heart throbbed with guilt as my throat tightened in fear. "Shadow..." The knife had been speared through the middle of his chest tuft and into his heart. A precise crimson gash remained, surrounded by his once silky white tuft, now a sickly orange, bloodstained bundle of soaking wet strands. "Oh my god... Shadow..." He was gone. As crimson trickled from his bleeding lips a faint smile remained, for finally in death he found happiness... "Shadow..." Tears dripped out of my eyes.

I stared at his hands, and poking out from beneath a glove was a folded piece of paper. He left a note. "Shadow..." I whispered his name. "No... Shadow... I'm... sorry..." I fell to my knees and hugged his body. I felt all the more distressed by one thing as I embraced the corpse. It was still warm. He died _minutes_ ago! I screamed his name once more with all the passion I could muster, interrupting familiar silence and peace of the forest with my heart-wrenched cry. "SHAAADOOOWW!!!" I placed my head on his shoulder and sobbed...

* * * * * * *

The funeral was the following Sunday. The day was bright and sunny. Nature seemed to have a sadistic humor on this one occasion. We were lamenting, crying over a loss, and the weather was perfect for a perfect day. We were standing between two birches that were in the cemetery, and they provided moderate shade from the bright, warm sun. Wind caused the shadows from the leaves to dance gracefully with the penetrating sunlight. In front of us the coffin waited. Behind it a deep hole was excavated from the damp earth. The coffin was black and gold. Its edges were gold, and its handles were gold, but each face of the coffin was black. The coffin was open, and I teared up once again when I saw Shadow's tranquil face. Bouquets of white roses were placed on and beside the coffin, bringing bright contrast to the dark coffin in a beautiful arrangement.

Everyone showed up; Sonic and his parents showed up. Amy and her parents came. Even Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and her parents were there. I was with my Mom and Dad. I was wearing a black dress shirt with black pants. My Mom was wearing a black gown; Dad was wearing a black coat, black tie, black shoes, black socks... Sonic, for once, was dressed up in clothes similar to my own. Cream was wearing a slight black dress and held firmly onto her parent's hands with her amber eyes full of tears. Amy wore a modest black dress that had no sleeves and she had a beautiful, shiny onyx that was the deepest black I could imagine on a silver necklace. Rouge had chosen to bring herself in a black dress that had embroidery of small silver beads covering her breasts. Her aquamarine eyes lacked the life they have always contained, and Rouge was sluggish, exhausted. The pastor, a middle-aged white man with red hair closed his Bible and finished his service.

"...Remember, brothers and sisters. There is a time for everything. Everything, even Death, has a time. Dear Father, we bow our heads to you in mourning. Recently, a lonesome soul cut his life tragically short. He was a good boy. He was pure, honest, kind, and caring. These many things he was, but we did not try to help him when he was alone and heartbroken. We now must face the result of our actions. The angel now is gone from us. Receive his broken heart today, and wrap him in your arms. Give him the love that he so greatly deserves. Amen."

"I want to, no, I need to say something guys," Sonic started as we all turned to him in solemn silence. "I first met Shadow with envy. I hated him. I hated how he matched my every move, matched my speed, how he talked, the way he scoffed me. I was too busy hating him and watching how tough he seemed until I noticed something about him when he and I fought the Biolizard." Sonic swallowed and took a breath.

"What was it, Sonic?" The pastor gently urged him.

"I saw him when he was almost killed and noticed something in his eyes I never saw before. He looked like he was hiding pain, a deep pain inside. He was just a frightened teenager that was wronged by the world, and I began to respect him after he supposedly died when he fell from ARK. I knew he wasn't a villain at all. He's a hero, and a true one; he never got welcomed back, never got a medal, never made friends. He got no gratitude for his brave fight, and he's a true hero. When he returned, I thought he was better. I believed he was getting over his pain and didn't know he was still hurting inside." The rest of us started to tear up. "He was so lonely, so sad, and yet he was so tough. I was busy trying to get something done when he came to the door. I never knew how much turmoil he was enduring, and now he's gone... forever," Sonic's eyes dropped a tear as his voice broke.

"I also need to say something." Knuckles spoke up the second time. "Shadow, I never grew close to him, especially him. I felt that he wanted to be left alone, and I was right until he came to the shrine that one time. I was trying to solve a problem with the Master Emerald that seemed solvable and told him I was busy, so Shadow left me by that time. I feel so stupid... I should've seen it. I should have seen his need, but I didn't." Knuckles stared at the coffin as a gust of wind brushed through all of us and rattled the trees leaves, whipping their branches around.

Cream spoke up her tribute and it was simple and innocent. Poor Cream did not do anything to Shadow. "I want Shadow back!!" Cream broke down crying as both of her parents embraced her. "I liked Shadow. He was so nice to me... s-so n-n-nice t-to m-me!" She screamed again, and I could hold my sobs inside no longer.

Rouge decided to speak. "I've never gotten used to someone's death as an agent, but now I see I never will. I remember first meeting him, how cold he seemed to be. I insulted him before he almost died, and I regretted that bitterly. He seemed to be a monster, but inside he was pure and soft. I can't help wondering; if I could have done something differently, would it have made a difference? Would Shadow still be...?" Rouge trailed off as silent tears dripped down her cheeks.

Amy let out a quiet sob before she stated her own comment. "When Shadow interrupted my date with Sonic, my plans for that moment fell apart, and I slapped him... He ran off after I was yelling at him, and I didn't know what I had caused. I feel like this is my fault!" Amy stopped talking and clung onto her parents. "I'm so sorry, Shadow..." "Shhh. Rose, this wasn't your fault. His death isn't your fault," Mrs. Rose embraced the quivering pink female in her arms and Amy let out a pained sob. "I became a friend with Shadow. He seemed to be so happy, and he was very sweet. He was an angel. He was funny, and I thought he was cute. I never told him this, but he had gorgeous crimson eyes. I loved Shadow's ruby eyes..." Amy's voice broke.

I sobbed quietly as I wiped a hot tear from my eye. "Shadow... I should've seen your pain, Shadow. I couldn't see your pain, and I'm sorry about how I treated you." I paused to sniff my runny nose. "I remember that a tear dropped from Shadow's eye when he said hello and I was busy with something else. I don't know how to feel with inventing anymore. I make inventions to help others, and I was too focused on inventing to help Shadow... when he needed help most of all..." I had one more thing to say to the departed as one of my tears landed on the green grass at my feet while I looked at the peaceful face of the deceased. "Rest in peace, Shadow..."


	16. Dead Memories

**Fading Shadows**

Bonus Chapter I

_Dead Memories_

_A.N. Someone mentioned to me that there should be a chapter for the end in Shadow's point of view. I didn't do that until now simply to throw a twist into the plot, leaving all of you guessing what on Earth happened when he 'woke up' in the room he never had. There will be two more chapters, one of Shadow as he ends his own life, and the next is a brief glimpse of his afterlife. The featured lyrics are from "Dead Memories" by Slipknot. I think the song is so beautiful and sad at the same time. It fits this ending well. Reading the lyrics is not the same at all, since the lyrics are redundant but the song is so good. Only actually hearing it will do it justice. I cried as I wrote this chapter! I cried! It was so sad... T_T_

_* * * * * * *_

My tears may have been concealed by the rainstorm, but I did not care if I could feel my tears or not. I simply did not care at all. I didn't care that it was raining heavily, I didn't care that the rain was soaking my fur and causing me to start shivering, and I definitely didn't care my soaked gloves were making my hands numb. Trudging forward, I narrowed my eyes as rain fell on my head and sent itself flowing steadily down my fur, dripping into my eyes and off my nose. I was soaked to the skin, but my indifference was unchanged. I didn't care...

The barrage of cold droplets sapped the warmth from my body, and my fur tried to stand on end in defense to the cold. As the thought of the cold making my quills bristle, I let a pained smile curve my lips. It would have kept me plenty warm if it wasn't wetter than the very air around me. I slipped on something that caused my foot to give way, landing my already waterlogged and hapless heart into a puddle. I fell unceremoniously back first into a cold puddle, causing chills to run through my spine as my already bristled quills rose even more in reflex to my fall.

I tiredly turned my head to the side to locate the offending object, only to see a figure in a black leather jacket and with wild red, spiked hair run to the uninteresting back door of a building in a nearby alleyway. I guessed to myself that the figure was running to the shelter inside and failed to notice me. I strained a sigh through my nose as I looked next to the puddle. I tripped on an object that shined with a silver glint, but I had to blink falling rain from my eyes to focus on it and determine what it was that had caused my unintended journey into the puddle of water.

The thing I tripped on was a knife. Without hesitation, I stretched my arm forth to pick it up and observe its metallic shine before standing back up to continue forward. Ironically, though the knife caused initial hassle, it would serve me in the end. I grinned sadly as I walked a familiar path through a familiar forest. Unlike the previous time I came, every aspect of the forest was changed. The weather was not bright and sunny, the sky was not a calming shade of blue, and rain pattered on countless leaves as it rolled its way to the soft forest floor. My mood was one of absolute despair and dejection. The cold air gradually caused my skin to feel numb...

I was almost home. There in the distance the old and massive chestnut stood defiantly, unfazed by the rain and thunder. The giant tree has heard the thundering blasts of the gods for hundreds of years. I have grown fond of this tree. With the knife dangling in my hand, I propped my back against the tan, furrowed trunk of the behemoth to sit there and contemplate my life for one last time...

For an hour I sat there, for an hour I watched drops of crystal clear water slip its way down the shining face of the knife. Night had fallen, and the sky, once grey, was now dark blue, and I could barely see anything at all in the dim light. The rain's assault upon everything below it was diminishing. The raindrops became smaller and less copious as I bothered to look up at the shady canopy of my giant chestnut. One fat drop landed square on the bridge of my nose as I felt a small splat of water and squinted my eyes. I continued to wait. For what, I honestly don't know. I could have ended my abomination of a life right then and there, but I wanted to relish my natural hiding place... for one last time...

_Sitting in the dark, I can't forget.  
__Even now, I realize the time I'll never get.  
__Another story of the bitter pills of Fate.  
__I can't go back again. I can't go back again..._

The rain stopped a while before then. I could see the light from the sun light up the dull, grey overcast of the sky and let a bittersweet smile form on my lips for a brief moment. A lone tear softly rolled down my cheek. My entire life has been one of suffering. Ever since I was only five years old, I have become the victim of confinement, starvation, beatings, broken bones, mockery, anguish, betrayal, rape, and worst of all, loss. Another tear formed on my face as the first one dripped onto my chest.

A steady stream of tears rolled out of my eyes as I closed them and buried my face in my hands.

Years ago I stood under the chestnut's equally gigantic cousin, an ancient oak tree. When I was beneath the shading leaves of the oak those many years ago, my entire family was alive. I was at the peak of my life. Finally, after years of isolation on the colony, I had the priceless gift of witnessing Nature in all of her glory. The bleak and dull surroundings of steel, copper, and glass that I grew accustomed to were whisked from my mind, freeing the realm of my heart from the iron confines of my colonial prison. I was in Heaven, and that Heaven was Earth.

My heart throbbed harshly in a painful manner. I miss my family so much. They were caring, innocent people and I must bear the fact that they died. They are gone. There is no way I can reach them on this Earth, no way to see them ever again. When I was under the oak those years ago, I was with Maria. I loved her more than anything on this earth. She was my best friend, my companion, my sister. I miss her golden blond hair. I miss her gentle, blue eyes, her smile, her heartwarming laugh...

I choked on a sob as my ears folded down in my despair. "Maria..." She was an angel, and now she is in Heaven with our parents, where they belong...

_But you asked me to love you and I did.  
__Traded my emotions for a contract to commit.  
__And when I got away, I only got so far.  
__The other me is dead.  
__I hear his voice inside my head..._

I will never see her again. Everyone I loved had died for some greedy coward's whim. Just because he wanted to break me and turn me into his toy. I hate that man. I absolutely hate him. I want to literally whip him, cut his fingers off, chop his privates into bleeding pieces, burn him alive... I _**hate**_ him. He ruined my life. He raped me. Now he will never get what he wants once I'm gone. He won't control me, but even if he did, it wouldn't be much of a burden; after all, I am a useless toy...

_We were never alive, and we won't be born again.  
__I'll never survive with Dead Memories in my heart.  
__Dead Memories in my heart.  
__Dead Memories in my heart._

The second person that has ruined my life was even more painful to bear. This person was someone I thought was my friend. I loved him. After so much suffering and pointless beatings from two brutes that loved to spill my youthful, innocent blood, he became my friend. I knew him for almost a year. And then, suddenly, he betrayed me...

Another series of tears spilled from my eyes as I screamed my misery into my hands as I thought of his betrayal...

Out of nowhere, my own "friend" joined the two men that used me as a punching bag. "Why? Why did you do this to me? Why?" I mumbled into my gloves. I asked him the same question through my bitter tears and burning sobs that day. They kidnapped me, chained me up, and stole my innocence. I no longer was just a punching bag. Now I was a punching bag and a sex toy...

_You told me to love you and I did.  
__Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit.  
__So when I got away, I only kept my scars.  
__The other me is gone.  
__Now I don't know where I belong..._

I suffered after these traumatic events. I began to doubt my importance and lost my self confidence completely. I had nightmares of the events. Time after time after time, I would wake up with a jolt from my bed, shivering as cold sweat covered my face before finally quietly sobbing by myself in the darkness. And then, my family was murdered. The very solid and dependable foundations that my heart leaned upon were reduced to ashes and dust... I _wanted_ to die. I _wanted_ to die... My life was destroyed completely.

_We were never alive, and we won't be born again.  
__I'll never survive with Dead Memories in my heart.  
__Dead Memories in my heart.  
__Dead Memories in my heart.  
__Dead Memories in my heart._

_Dead Visions in your name...  
__Dead Fingers in my veins...  
__Dead Memories in my heart.  
__Dead Memories in my heart.  
__Dead Memories in my heart.  
__Dead Memories in my heart._

And finally, I was awakened from being frozen in a secret military base. The rest is history...

By that time, I had dried out from the prolonged exposure to warming air. "WHY!!!!!??" I screamed at the top of my lungs to the grey sky. I clenched my fists and completely broke down crying. "Why?" The people I hoped could love me back, the people I hoped would help me pick up the shards of my miserable life have left me behind to die. Just like everyone else has. I should have ended my life right then the first time, for that promise was worthless. To Hell with that stupid promise! I hate that promise, Maria! I hate it! I followed that damn promise! And what happened? I am alone—AGAIN! I cry my heart out—AGAIN!! You said give everyone a chance to be happy... What about ME!? I have suffered long enough! This ends now. Forever...

One more sob escaped my sore throat as I lifted the knife and watched its blurred silvery shine. I could not see it clearly through the tears of my watering eyes. With a fierce grasp, I pointed the sharp object at my aching heart and thrust it into my chest. I felt it rip through me, and blood trickled down my chest tuft, staining its soft, silky white fur with a disturbing orange tint. My heart throbbed softly in my chest as I felt the knife slice apart the membranes and muscles that formed the vital organ. The knife felt like nothing compared to the grief I have carried for my entire life. I pulled it out...

Crimson spurted onto my chest each time my heart tried to beat. I could feel a hot, burning liquid fill my throat, and I coughed it up. I saw a spray of red mist fill the air from my mouth and could taste the sweet metallic blood on my tongue. My throat softly gargled from blood and I lifted my eyes to the sky before closing them for the last time. I closed my mouth and could not help myself from letting a small grin remain on my bleeding lips. Darkness was engulfing my mind. Unlike the darkness that has plagued me for my entire life, this darkness was soothing. I felt as if a warm blanket was wrapped around me, ending my shivers and the harsh chills that continued to tingle across every inch of my body. And the pain was finally dissipating. The pain was gone. The agony, the loneliness, the guilt and shame, it all was finally gone. I am free at last...

_A.N. Please review. **Please?** It was hard to write! I spent HOURS writing this, and HOURS revising it. REVIEW!!!_


	17. Epilogue

**Fading Shadows**

Bonus Chapter II

_Epilogue_

_A.N. This is some supernatural thing where Shadow's spirit leaves his miserable life behind forever._

_* * * * * * *_

My eyes opened again. What in the world was going on? Aren't I... dead? Confusion filled my mind as I stood up with ease, unimpeded by the great amount of blood loss and worst of all; the hole in my chest was healed. What's going on? I'm dead! The last thing that clicked in my mind was more of an afterthought than anything else. My pain was gone.

With hesitance, I decided to glance back at my intended resting place. What I saw left me with even more shock than it would if my body and the blood wasn't there at all. My body _was_ there! I turned back to stare at it in absolute disbelief. I was rendered speechless.

"_You are dead now, my child,"_ spoke a gentle, heavenly voice. I whipped around to discern the voice. I didn't need to look very hard. Standing meters before me, a beautiful arctic fox with silky white shining fur in a flowing black robe watched me with soft blue eyes. _"You don't need to say anything, Shadow. Let me explain this for you. I am Death. I have been sent here to bring you home." _

Home? My home is gone...Gone. My home was my loved ones, my loved ones are dead. Dead.

"_I know what you are thinking. I can read your thoughts. Your loved ones are dead on earth. But now, they are liberated from their bodies and will live forever." _

She appeared far gentler than everyone has portrayed her. Concealed by a flowing black cloak... Brandishing a long scythe that had blood dripping from the blade...

"_I am not in my hooded form because you are not destined for Hell." _

What? I have caused the death of my family. Hell is where I belong. I could feel my eyes brim with tears... The beautiful arctic fox giggled softly. Her laugh was so motherly and soothing!

"_Shadow! Don't be silly! Your heart is pure and blameless. Take a good look at yourself."_

I looked myself over with reluctance. I had changed... I was wearing a white robe that had appeared from nowhere, and I glanced at my arms. The red streaks that have cursed my ebony fur were gone, now I was once again solid black with no scarlet that looked eerily like stains of blood. From the corner of my vision, I saw something white. Directly behind me, a pair of white feathered wings was neatly folded, and I followed my instinct, trying to turn further to get a better look at them. They turned with me, causing me to growl in frustration. Death softly laughed again.

"_Shadow, those are your wings. You are an angel, like me."_

I stopped in the middle of my attempt and looked back at Death. My eyes widened as my mouth gaped open. I was speechless again, my voice smothered with the shock of her revelation. "An... angel?" I am... an angel? But I have caused death and misery for everyone I have tried to bond with! How could I be an angel!? The next sound I made since I died was a sob. "How?" My word was followed by a bitter sob as tears fell from my eyes.

"_No wonder you are an angel, Shadow. You are so modest! Now get ready. It is time to go home..."_

Home..._ Home..._ For the first time in a long time, my tears were tears of joy, not tears of misery and grief as they always have been. I am going home...

Something I spotted from the corner of my eye interrupted my thoughts. I saw a golden and white shape approach us. Oh no... Tails... He found my body... I turned back to Death. What now? I am sure they will question my death and just let me slip from memory.

"_Tails... Look at him, Shadow."_

I hesitantly did as I was told. I could see shock flash through his deep blue eyes, followed by guilt. I felt the sting of guilt myself as I saw tears fill his large blue eyes. Poor Tails! He cared about me? But he had no time for me! No one did...

I could see Tails mouth something softly before he embraced my body. Unexpectedly, I felt his arms wrap around my chest and his warmth filled my heart. Finally, he screamed something out to the sky, but I could not hear it. He said my name...

I turned back to Death once more. "What will happen to him?" I asked. _"Shadow, he will be fine. Everyone will miss you. They'll regret ignoring you for a long time. Now that you're gone, they will give you a funeral. Now, let's go home..." _I want to be at the funeral. Death, please allow me to be at the funeral... _"As you wish my angel..."_

* * * * * * *

Without warning, a white flash burned my eyes before we stood beside a coffin and a familiar group. The day was bright and sunny. We were standing between two birches that were in the cemetery, and they provided moderate shade from the bright, warm sun. Wind caused the shadows from the leaves to dance gracefully with the penetrating sunlight. In front of us the coffin waited. Behind it a deep hole was excavated from the damp earth. The coffin was black and gold. Its edges were gold, and its handles were gold, but each face of the coffin was black. The coffin was open, and I saw my own tranquil face. It has always been a sad face, but finally, my face looked peaceful. Bouquets of white roses were placed on and beside the coffin, bringing bright contrast to the dark coffin in a beautiful arrangement.

Everyone showed up; Tails and his parents. Sonic and his parents showed up. Amy and her parents came. Even Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and her parents were there. Tails was wearing a black dress shirt with black pants. Sonic, for once, was dressed up in clothes similar to the golden fox. Cream was wearing a slight black dress and held firmly onto her parent's hands with her amber eyes full of tears. Amy wore a modest black dress that had no sleeves and she had a beautiful, shiny onyx that was the deepest black I could imagine on a silver necklace. Rouge had chosen to bring herself in a black dress that had embroidery of small silver beads covering her breasts. Her aquamarine eyes lacked the life they have always contained, and Rouge was sluggish, exhausted. The pastor, a middle-aged white man with red hair closed his Bible and finished his service.

"...Remember, brothers and sisters. There is a time for everything. Everything, even Death, has a time. Dear Father, we bow our heads to you in mourning. Recently, a lonesome soul cut his life tragically short. He was a good boy. He was pure, honest, kind, and caring. These many things he was, but we did not try to help him when he was alone and heartbroken. We now must face the result of our actions. The angel now is gone from us. Receive his broken heart today, and wrap him in your arms. Give him the love that he so greatly deserves. Amen."

_They called me... an angel... _Death laughed again. "_You __**are**__ an angel, Shadow!" _I smiled as I turned to her. _Death, you have such a beautiful voice and laugh. Has anyone told you that before?_ A faint pink blush could be seen under Death's white-furred cheeks. "_Shadow... you are so sweet..."_

"I want to, no, I need to say something guys," Sonic started as we all turned to him in solemn silence. "I first met Shadow with envy. I hated him. I hated how he matched my every move, matched my speed, how he talked, the way he scoffed me. I was too busy hating him and watching how tough he seemed until I noticed something about him when he and I fought the Biolizard." Sonic swallowed and took a breath.

"What was it, Sonic?" The pastor gently urged him.

"I saw him when he was almost killed and noticed something in his eyes I never saw before. He looked like he was hiding pain, a deep pain inside. He was just a frightened teenager that was wronged by the world, and I began to respect him after he supposedly died when he fell from ARK. I knew he wasn't a villain at all. He's a hero, and a true one; he never got welcomed back, never got a medal, never made friends. He got no gratitude for his brave fight, and he's a true hero. When he returned, I thought he was better. I believed he was getting over his pain and didn't know he was still hurting inside." The rest of us started to tear up. "He was so lonely, so sad, and yet he was so tough. I was busy trying to get something done when he came to the door. I never knew how much turmoil he was enduring, and now he's gone... forever," Sonic's eyes dropped a tear as his voice broke.

Sonic's tribute for me left me in tears. A hero? I am... a _hero?_ I could feel my tears drop onto the grass.

"I also need to say something." Knuckles spoke up the second time. "Shadow, I never grew close to him, especially him. I felt that he wanted to be left alone, and I was right until he came to the shrine that one time. I was trying to solve a problem with the Master Emerald that seemed solvable and told him I was busy, so Shadow left me by that time. I feel so stupid... I should've seen it. I should have seen his need, but I didn't." Knuckles stared at the coffin as a gust of wind brushed through all of us and rattled the trees leaves, whipping their branches around.

Cream spoke up her tribute and it was simple and innocent. Poor Cream did not do anything wrong. "I want Shadow back!!" Cream broke down crying as both of her parents embraced her. "I liked Shadow. He was so nice to me... s-so n-n-nice t-to m-me!" She screamed again, and Tails started to softly sob as tears left his eyes.

_"Shadow, angels have magical properties. You might be able to talk to them to heal the wounds and guilt of your friends."_ The very thought of that made my eyes water even more than they already were. The one thing I didn't want was to leave the others with grief and guilt.

I walked over to Cream and softly whispered into her ear. _Cream. You made me happy. You were so innocent. I will never forget you... _I heard her whisper. "Goodbye, Shadow."

Rouge decided to speak. "I've never gotten used to someone's death as an agent, but now I see I never will. I remember first meeting him, how cold he seemed to be. I insulted him before he almost died, and I regretted that bitterly. He seemed to be a monster, but inside he was pure and soft. I can't help wondering; if I could have done something differently, would it have made a difference? Would Shadow still be...?" Rouge trailed off as silent tears dripped down her cheeks.

Amy let out a quiet sob before she stated her own comment. "When Shadow interrupted my date with Sonic, my plans for that moment fell apart, and I slapped him... He ran off after I was yelling at him, and I didn't know what I had caused. I feel like this is my fault!" Amy stopped talking and clung onto her parents. "I'm so sorry, Shadow..."

"Shhh. Rose, this wasn't your fault. His death isn't your fault," Mrs. Rose embraced the quivering pink female in her arms and Amy let out a pained sob.

"I became a friend with Shadow. He seemed to be so happy, and he was very sweet. He was an angel. He was funny, and I thought he was cute. I never told him this, but he had gorgeous crimson eyes. I loved Shadow's ruby eyes..." Amy's voice broke.

Her apology made another tear fall from my eye, and I softly spoke to her. _Amy, don't worry about me. I'm ok now. My pain and sadness are finally gone. I am free._ The girl's response was a whispered cry. "Shadow..."

Tails sobbed quietly as he wiped a hot tear from his blue eyes. "Shadow... I should've seen your pain, Shadow. I couldn't see your pain, and I'm sorry about how I treated you." He paused to sniff his runny nose. "I remember that a tear dropped from Shadow's eye when he said hello and I was busy with something else. I don't know how to feel with inventing anymore. I make inventions to help others, and I was too focused on inventing to help Shadow... when he needed help most of all..." The vulpine had one more thing to say to me as one of his tears landed on the green grass while he looked at my peaceful face. "Rest in peace, Shadow." _None of you need to worry about me anymore. I am finally free from my misery. My suffering and grief are gone at last..._ All of the guests turned to watch my body with wonder glimmering in their eyes, as well as relief. The group turned to one another for a moment and all of their eyes held the same emotion. Peace. I believe they heard my message. One after another, each of them left.

_"Shadow, now it's time to go. Are you ready?"_ I felt hesitant as I watched the others silently cry while they left. The angel's next statement stopped my hesitation completely. _"Maria can't wait to see you..."_

_The End_


End file.
